Lord of the Rings the Ponies of the Fellowship
by imaginist007
Summary: We'll travel to Middle Earth for the adventure of the Ring of power again but this time the ponies of Equestria are joining us
1. Chapter 1

**The Lord of the Rings: the ponies of the Fellowship**

 **A/N: as a fan of LOTR and Mlp I thought that they were a good combination. I don't own either of them.**

 **The Prologue**

Now you all know the story of the rings of power but what if there were two more rings so the story should go like this ( Note: I'll be using lines from both book and movie.) " It began with the forging of the Great rings. Three given to the Elven Kings under the sky, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords in their halls of stone, the great minors and craftsmen of the Mountain Halls. Two for the Alicorn Sisters Princess Celestia and Princess Luna from the world of Equestria who along with their entire race of ponies live as physical spirits and soul companions to the citizens of Middle Earth. Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, who above all else desired power, and finally. One for the Dark Lord Sauron on his Dark Throne in the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lay from the fires of Mount Doom where he put into this ring his cruelty, his madness and his will to dominate of life, the One Ring to rule them all in the land of Mordor where the shadows lay. One by one the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the rind but there were some who resisted." Entered an marching army of Men, Elves and ponies," A last alliance of Men, Elves and their ponies marched against the armies of Mordor to fight for the freedom of Middle Earth. The men were lead by Elendil High King of Gondor with his son Isildur and their ponies Commander Hurricane and Unicorn Princess Platinum while the Elves were lead by Lord Elrond Half-Elven and his pony the Alicorn Princess of the Night Luna, victory was near but the power of the ring could not be undone. Sauron joined in the battle and kill many in his path including Elendil and Hurricane, so it was in this moment when all hope had failed that Isildur son of the King took up his Fathers broken sword and swung it across Saurons fingers cutting them and the ring off his hand. So from that final act Sauron the enemy of the free people of Middle Earth who lit up and exploded into nothingness was defeated, the ring passed to Isildur who had this one chance to destroy evil forever but the hearts of men are easily corrupted and the ring of power has a will of it's own." then as Isildur was on his way home with the ring around his neck and Princess Platinum right next to him a small band of Saurons surviving orcs attacked, Isildur instead of fighting took the ring and put it on making him invisible long enough to jump into a near by river but as he started to swim away the ring slipped off his finger to be seen and welcomed by three arrows leaving the ring to be drifted lost by the flowing river," It betrayed Isildur to his death and some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth and for two in a half thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge, until when chance come it ensnared two new bearers."

(Enter two in a half thousand years into the future with the ring being grabbed out of it's resting place by a hand then bing in another place by two pairs of a hand one normal with dirty nails and the other purple scaled with green claws.), " The ring came to the creatures Gollum and Spike who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains and their it concealed them." Now into a dark cave with a cold underground river and piles upon piles of dead fish and bones with two creatures one a slightly human with long fingers, and bright deemed eyes and the other a fair sized teenaged dragon with purple and green scales also with deemed eyes to help see in the dark both of who were holding on to and looking at the ring calling it their precious, " The Ring brought to Gollum and Spike unnatural long life, For five hundred years it poisoned their minds and in the gloom of their cave it waited. darkness creaped back into the forest of the world, rumor grew of a shadow in the East whispers of a nameless fear and the Ring of Power received, it's time had now come." then back to the ring falling down some rocks, " It abandoned Gollum and Spike but something happened that the ring did not intended. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable." (Enter Bilbo Baggins.), " A Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the shire and his Pony Lady Baked Smith." then frighten by the sudden sound of Spike and Gollum from the distance Bilbo placed the ring in his pocket, " For the time some come when Hobbits would shape the fortunes of all."

So now our story begins.

End of the prologue

A/N: Please enjoy and write down any comments below thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one:**

 **The Shire and the Hobbits**

 **Date: (60 years after the events of Bilbo Baggins in Gollum and Spikes cave) 22 of September year 14000 the third age of the Earth**

 **Place: Bag End, Hobbitain, The Shire**

 **Hobbit Residents: Uncle: Bilbo Baggins and Nephew: Frodo Baggins**

 **Pony Residents: Earth Pony: Lady Baked (Granny) Smith and Earth Pony grandaughter: Applejack**

Bilbo Baggins sat in his quite study writing his book ' There and Back again. A Hobbits tale by Bilbo Baggins' with Lady Smith now called Granny Smith by everyone and everypony around the town of Hobbitain sleeping next to him, He had finished the title and had began writing when a knock came upon the door. He heared it but didn't want to be bothered knowing it was just a Hobbit checking in reports for the upcoming birthday party, his birthday party to be exact so he calls out a name, " Frodo would you get the door please." and continues to his book writing, ' Concerning Hobbits. We Hobbits and our Earth and Pegasi ponies live a quiet life farming in the Shire as it has been done for nearly hundreds of years while ignoring and being ignored by the big folk and their Unicorns, though it's know that Hobbits are not the best warriors or in some cases the most wise we do have a large passion for food, the drinking of fine ale with succulent fruit and the smoking of fresh pipe weed but...' then the door knocks again so he calls another name different from the first, " Applejack please answer the door." and goes back to write, ' but the most important thing a Hobbit and their ponies love is peace, quiet and good timber for all us Shire-Folk share a love for things that grow and the animals that live along side us agree to.' but again the sound of the door knocking came to be and this time it was annoying so Bilbo calls out the two names again, " Frodo, Applejack the door." yet reply but another knock so he shacks his head and says to himself, " Oh dickle bats where are those two." then give one last hopeful shout, " Frooodo! Appleejack!" yet to no luck because the Hobbit and pony who owned those names weren't in the Baggins house of Bag End but where instead seating by a tree outside the edge of town reading.

Now Frodo Baggins and his Earth pony Applejack were just as well know and respected as their uncle and grandmother in fact the four of them even shared the same birthday together so it wasn't just Bilbo and Smith's party it was theirs too but all they wanted at the moment was peace and quiet away from Bag End and away from Hobbitain because they were waiting for two special somebody's, when suddenly two voices began to sing a merry tune, " The road goes ever on and one. Down from the door where it begins." one was rather deep and the other quite mellow which gave a clear image to the Hobbit and Earth pony so with a smile on their faces the ran off to meet the owners of those voices. And what owners they were, the deep one was a large man of Wizarding traits with a big pointed hat dressed all in gray and a big long gray beard driving the horse drawn carriage of his hand made fireworks named Gandalf Grayhaven but to the Hobbits, dwarves, men and ponies it was just Gandalf the Gray or Gandalf for short and also Mithrandir by the Elves while the mellow one sitting in the back on the other hand was a young Unicorn mare with a dark blue mane and tail that had a line of purple and pink of it, a pinkish purple coat and a cutie mark of five little white stars surrounding a big purple one named Twilight Sparkle who is unbelievably the student of Alicorn Princess Celestia.

Frodo and Applejack had finally meet up with Gandalf and Twilight's wagon on a small hill, Applejack wanted to see how long it would take the two riders to notice when Frodo crossed his arms and said, " You guys are late." stopping them dead in their tracks. The Wizard then turns his head to the Hobbit and says, " A Wizard is never late Frodo Baggins." followed by Twilight closing her eyes, " Nor is he or his Unicorn early. We arrive precisely when we mean to." who then looks back at her two friends who grew the biggest smiles you see on such small bodies and began to laugh. She and Gandalf then laugh back knowing their joke when Frodo jumps onto the wagon and pulls them together for a hug shouting, " It's wonderful to see you Gandalf and you too Twilight." which they returned as Applejack did the same saying, "Well you didn't think we miss your uncle Bilbo and Granny Smith's birthday?" Afterward Gandalf affords them a ride, which about an hour later he asked, " So Frodo how is the old rascal, Me and Twilight hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence." Frodo laughed at that as the two ponies in the back were talking amongst themselves and said, " You know Bilbo he's got the whole place in a uproar, half the Shire has been invited and the rest are just turning up any." making Gandalf laugh some more.

Speaking of Bilbo he was still writing in his book back at Bag End saying, ' So life on the Shire goes on just as it has this past age full of it's own comings and goings but things are made to endure, passing from one generation to the next with one thing is certain there has always been a Baggins and a Apple living here under the hill in Bag End." he stopped at those words thinking of their meaning and said with all the joy in his heart, " And there always well be." Now back to Frodo and Gandalf, Frodo had something bothering him all day so his tells it to the one he can trust, " to tell the truth Gandalf His been acting more odd then usual he's been to locking himself in his study and staring at old maps, but what's really odd is when he stuffs his hand in his pocket like he's holding on to something tightly. I think he's up to something." then looks up to the Wizard who looked as though he was hiding something, Applejack noticed this too and as she and Twilight were listening to the conversation butted in to say, " Alright then yall keep your secrets but me and Frodo know you two have something to do with it. Before you two came along we Bagginses and Apples were very well thought of because we never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Twilight laughed at her friends comment and said, " Now Applejack if you're referring to the incident with the Dragon, Gandalf and I were fairly involved. All we did was give Your Grandma and Frodo's Uncle a little nudge out the door." followed by Frodo who turned around to say, " Well what ever you did You and Gandalf were officially labeled as Disturbers of the Peace."

Then just as they passed the house of Proud Feet an army of Hobbit children and their ponies came running towards the wagon shouting Gandalf's name asking for some early fireworks only it didn't seem like they were going to get it, luckily on the moment they lowered their disappointed heads did a high sound of pops and bangs come that the children and young fillies and colts cheer. Frodo and Applejack looked at each other knowing it was time to go so they stood up and looked at their friends one last time, Frodo then added, " Gandalf, Twilight we're glade you're back." and jumps off to walk away with Applejack waving goodbye as Gandalf and Twilight waved back saying, " So are we Frodo, so are we." They turned to the last cornered road then stopped at the gates of Bag End to get off, enter the gate and head towards the front round green door.

 **The End of Chapter one**

 **A/N: So now you know the ponies of Frodo and Gandalf I hope you like this chapter and try to guess which ponies are going to be Sam's, Merry's and Pippin's, if you guess right I'll name you on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Very old friends**

Gandalf then knocked on the door with the bottom of his staff and waited with Twilight for it to open but then a shout out from Bilbo came from the inside to say, " No thank you! We don't want anymore visitors, well wishes or distant relations." which made both the Wizard and Unicorn chuckle a bit before Gandalf asked, " And what about very old friends?" Bilbo knew that voice so he quickly makes for the door and opens it, " Gandalf? Twilight?" he asked to make sure when Twilight wave her right hoof at him and said, " Hello Bilbo." telling him it was them, so he runs up to them and says , " My dear Gandalf, Twilight." as Gandalf lowers himself to hug the Hobbit, he then said, " It's good to see you. 111 years old who would believe it." followed by Twilight who said after taking a good look at him, " Why Celestia, Bilbo you haven't aged a day." They all laughed at that and headed in the house, " Welcome, welcome." said Bilbo taking both Gandalf's staff and hat then offers them a drink, " Would you two like some tea or maybe something a little stronger? You know Bake and I still got a few bottles of the old Winglen Lad 1296, a very good year and almost as old as we are." Twilight then asked, " And how is Granny Smith?" to which Bilbo replied, " Oh she's fine, she's just sleeping right now but I'll go tell her you're here." then runs off shouting about the drink, " anyway the drink was laid down by my father. What you say we open one?" but Gandalf wasn't that thirsty so he says, " Just tea thank you." then begins a game of not bumping into things which he fails first by hitting the back of his head on the Chandelier that lucky didn't fall then again this time the front on a ceiling pillar to the hallway of the living room and kitchen dinning room. Granny Smith who looked her age then walks in from her nap and says, " Good gracious Gandalf. Must you always hit your head on that there pillar." which Gandalf laughs at and says, " Sorry Granny Smith but you know it's hard with my height." then heads to the living room that lead to the kitchen dinning room Bilbo was in trying to find some good food for his guests where on a table in a picture frame stood the map of Eribor the Lonely Mountain.

Bilbo then heads into the room and says, " I could makes some eggs if you don't m...?" but to find no one was there when Twilight popped behind him and said, " Just tea thank you." scaring the old Hobbit and made him so nerves he said, " Oh right." then stuffs his face with some chips mumbling, " You don't mind if I eat do you?" to which they replied seating down, " No, not at all." but if that wasn't bad enough a rather loud bang on the door came followed by the voice of a very angry who shouted, " Bilbo, Bake. Bilbo Baggins, Baked Smith we know you're in there." Bilbo and Granny Smith then looked out the window and to their worst fears it was Lobidia Sackville-Baggins and her pony Sliced Orange, " Oh fingel fangel it's the Sackville-Bagginses and the Oranges again. Their after the house." said Granny Smith followed by Bilbo, " Yah they never forgave us for living this long. We've to get away from this confounding relatives hanging on the bell all day, never give me a moments peace. I want to see mountains, mountains and find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book." then he remembers the tea and goes back to get when Gandalf asks, " So you mean to go through with your planes?" to which Granny smith answers, " Oh yes deary. All the preparations are in place." Twilight then looks to Bilbo worried and says, " You know Frodo suspects some things." to which Bilbo looks back and says proudly, " Of course he dose. He's a Baggins not some blocked race girl from Halfbottle." Gandalf joins in and asked, " But you well tell him and Applejack won't you? They're both very fond of you." This made the Hobbit stop for a bit and say sadly, " I know, they probably come with us if we asked. No I take it in their hearts Frodo and Applejack are still in love with the Shire, the woods and the fields with the small rivers. I'm old now, I know I at least don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel thin sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread I need a holiday, a very long holiday and I don't suspect I shall return. I fact I mean not too." Later that evening as night was coming the four occupants of Bag End sat to watch the final preparations of the Party, Bilbo and Gandalf were smoking a pipe of Old Totee when Bilbo blew a smoke ring and said as Gandalf with the help of his magic blew a smoked sixth sail boat, " Well Gandalf, Twilight my old friends. This well be a night to Remember."

 **Chapter Three**

 **The long expected party**

Then the party began and everyone there was having fun playing music, dancing to that music and drinking all the ale they could get, all except Samwise Gamgee and his Pegasus pony the known animal lover and shyist filly in the Shire Fluttershy who kept looking at their secret love ones Rosie Cotton and her Earth pony Big Machintosh, Applejack's brother. Frodo ran to Sam and says, " Go on now Sam, why don't you and Fluttershy ask Rosie and Big Mac for a dance?" Fluttershy know something was going to happen so she quickly says, " Well that's very kind of you Frodo, but I think we'll just get some more ale." then Applejack pops from behind and pushes them to their lovers saying, " Oh no you don't Sugar cube go on. " before sitting down to watch as the two most shy beings in Hobbitain danced. Meanwhile on each side of the party other things were happening, one side had Gandalf and Twilight entertaining half the village children and foals with fireworks and the other had Bilbo and Granny Smith take the other half telling them the story of their adventure with the thirteen Dwarves for the Lonely Mountain but yet these fun things were going be more interesting because the four village pranksters were joining in.

These four were the cousins of Frodo, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck with his Pegasus pony Rainbow Dash and Peregrin " Pippin" Took with his Earth pony the cousin of Applejack Pinkie Pie. They waited for Gandalf and Twilight to grab their full of fire works then began with Merry and Rainbow looking out and Pippin and Pinkie looked for the perfect firework, Pippin picked one good one to show but Merry said, " No, no the big one. The Big one." so he drops it and together with Pinkie pulled out a big red dragon one then they jumped off the wagon to hide in the tent. While inside Merry held the firework thinking of how they were going to sink it through the party and also where to fire it when Pippin lights the fuse and shouts, " Done." Merry looked down then worried pushes it to him saying, " Your suppose to stick it in the ground." who pushed it back arguing, " It is in the ground." then Rainbow Dash added, " Yeah Pip but outside." but only to be argued by Pinkie Pie who said, " Yeah but Dashie, it was your idea." when suddenly the still lit firework went flying with a big poof taking the tent with it, luckily the two Hobbits and ponies that were inside stayed on the ground.

It descended up then exploded with a big pop of red and brown sparks but that wasn't enough it turned into a live dragon of fire, sprouted wings and turned back down to the party, scaring everyone and everypony there including Frodo who ran to Bilbo and said, " Bilbo watch out for the Dragon." but he didn't believe his sudden jumpy nephew so he say back, " Dragon? Nonsense there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years." but has pulled down for cover as the dragon flow by them heading straight on pass the party, they all looked to see if it would come back but instead lost its wings and dead in a even bigger explosion of more fireworks. They all jumped and cheered in amazement even Merry, Pippin, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie pie who were whipping the soot off of them did it too, " Well that was good." said Merry and Pippin agreed and said, " Lets get another one." but before they could they were held by the ears by Gandalf who looked down on them and said, " Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might of know." followed by Twilight who stopped the trying to escape ponies with a freeze spell and said, " And with you Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie too." All Pinkie could do was laugh and says, " Oh hi Twilight." but they all know they were in trouble.

 **End of Chapters Two and three**

 **A/n: The reason I did two chapters in one was because of New years and wanted Hobbitain to celebrate the party as we celebrate the new year. Happy New Year to all.**

 **Imaginist007**

 **P.s: As promised the winner of the question from chapter two is Draco-Rex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The speech and the end of a Hobbit and ponys's tale**

 **A/N: When you see (Hobbits) and (Pony) on Bilbos speech you'll know that it is how you'll tell who is a Hobbit and who is a Pony**

The four were then given the punishment of washing all the dishes and didn't like it one bit when a loud cry came from the audience asking Bilbo for a speech, he did want to do but was overwelmb so he stands upon a chair and begins to say, " My dear Baggines and Boffins" followed by Granny Smith who added, " Apples and Oranges." with more names to come, " (Hobbit) Tooks and Brandybucks. (Pony) Dashes and Pies. ( Hobbit) Grubbs and Potts. ( Pony) Cakes and Punches. (Hobbits) Hornblowers and Bolgers. ( Pony) Riches and Spoons. ( Hobbits) Bracegirdle and Proudfoots", " Proudfeet." corrected one of the Proudfeets allowing the Hobbit and Pony of Honor to continue as all the others were laughing with two more final names, " (Pony) Turnips and Flowers. Today is mine and Bilbos 111th Birthday. But alas eleven and one years is quit a short time to live among such excellent and humble groups of Hobbits and Ponies." then Bilbo comes in and said, " Though I myself don't know half of you half as well I should like I least then half of the other half as well as you deserve." which left the audience confused and quiet, but what they all but Twilight and Gandalf didn't notice was that Bilbo went for his pocket and pulled something out that he placed behind his back. He then looks at Granny Smith who return a quick wink knowing full well what was to happen then taps Bilbo's leg to tell them the news, " I regret to announce this is the end, we're going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." then looks down to Frodo and Applejack as if it would be the last time before finally saying, " Goodbye!" then slipping on the hidden ring onto his finger making himself and Granny Smith vanish into thin air, scaring everyone who watched.

The now invisible Hobbit and Pony then snuck back into Bag End while all the others were running around looking for them, Bilbo shuts the door and takes off the ring which made them both turn visible again laughing at the grand joke. Granny smith looked out the window to watch down the hill as Bilbo was going about packing when a voice came in to surprise them saying, " And I suppose you thought that was terribly clever?" they looked to find that both Gandalf and Twilight somehow got in with very serious looks on their faces. Granny then gets down from the window to say, " Oh come now Gandalf did you see their faces." but Twilight cut in and said, " Granny Smith this is serious. There are many magic rings in this world and no of them should be used likely." so in yet another defense Bilbo added, " But it was just a bit of fun." only to find it wasn't helping so he lowers his head and says, " Oh your probably right as usual." and continues packing. They then discuss on how Frodo and Applejack are to be left with Bag End and everything in it when Gandalf asked, " And what about this ring of yours is that staying too?" to which Bilbo said, " Yes, yes. It's in an envelop over there on the mantle." but then realized he lied and says, " On, no waits it's here in my pocket." pulling it out. He looks at it and laughs saying how odd it was that it was there but the asks on why he shouldn't keep when Gandalf said, " I think you should leave the ring behind Bilbo. Is that so hard?" to which he replied, " Well no and yes." then grew angry and says, " Now it comes to this, but I don't feel like parting. It's mine, I found it. It came to me!" shouting the last part.

Now Granny was starting to worry so she walks up to him and says, " There's no need to get angry." only to be shouted at by her own companion, " Well if I'm angry it's their fault." who went back to rubbing the ring and says, " It's mine. Mine own. MY PRECIOUS!" first normal then in a scary high pitch voice. Twilight and Gandalf looked at each then she says, " Precious? Bilbo it's been called that before but not by you." when Bilbo turned growling at them and says," And what business is it of yours for what I do with my own things." Gandalf tries to calm down his dear friend but it wasn't working because Bilbo then puts up his fist in defense and says, " You want it for yourself!", when Gandalf finally had enough he shouts, " Bilbo Baggins!" then begins to lower his voice and darkens the room making everyone more scared but Twilight who puts a hoof on her face thinking, ' Oh sweet Celestia, there he goes again.' as he continues, " Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks. I'm not trying to rob you." then goes back to normal to finish saying, " I'm trying to help you."

Bilbo comes back to his senses and realizes that he not only yelled at his two best friends but his dear companion too so he runs to them and hugs them for forgiveness to which they returned. Gandalf then kneels down and says, " Now all your long years we've been friends. Trust me now as you once did, let it go." The Hobbit knew it had to be done and so says, " You're right Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo." then heads to the door grabbing his back pack and walking stick saying, " Come on Bake, it's late and the road is long. Yes it's time!" but before he could step out of his house Twilight stopped him and said, " Bilbo you know the ring it still in your pocket?" to which he chuckles abit then slowly slides it off his hand to walk out of the floor. Now free both Bilbo and Granny Smith walked out the door to look one last time upon their home and village when Bilbo says, " You know, I thought of an ending for my book, ' And they lived happily ever after, to the end their days.'" to which Gandalf replied, " And I'm sure you will my friend." Bilbo then puts his hand out for a shake and says " Goodbye Gandalf and goodbye Twilight." to which Gandalf returns the shake followed by Twilight who gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, " And goodbye to you dear Bilbo." allowing both him and Granny Smith to then turn around, go down the steps, out the gate and off on the road not knowing that Gandalf said as he watched, " Until our next meeting."

 **END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **Questions that need answering**

He then returned into Bag End to gaze upon the ring that was left on the floor, he tried to pick it up when just before touching the surface felt a dark entity one that hasn't been felt for a past age, Twilight felt this too for she like all ponies shared a strong bond with their companions so that what ever happens to one well happen to the other. They sat by the fire thinking of the events of only hours ago especially the very words that came out of Bilbos mouth, ' It's mine. Mine own. MY PRECIOUS!' when Frodo and Applejack came in shouting the names of their relatives only to find the ring still on the floor by the door, Frodo picks up the ring then looks to Gandalf and Twilight who hasn't moved an inch to say, " Their gone. Bilbo talked for so long about leaving but I didn't think they really do it." as he and Applejack walked forward the fireplace.

Gandalf didn't reply but instead looked down onto the ring then to Frodo to finally say, " Bilbo's ring, he and Granny have gone to stay with the Elves. They've left both you and Applejack Bag End." then places an open envelop telling Frodo to place the ring in it to which he did before finally closing it with a wax seal then continuing, " Along with all of their possessions. The ring is yours now." as he hands it back before getting up from his chair with Twilight following to get his hat and staff. Applejack was quite confused from this that she ran after them and asked, " And where in tar nation are you two going?" to which Twilight said, " Sorry Applejack, there are some things we must see to.", " What things?" asked Frodo to which Gandalf replied, " Questions! Questions that need answering." then heads to the door with Twilight only to be stopped by Frodo who said more, " But you've only just arrived. I don't understand." which made the wizard turn around to say, " Neither do we." then bend down over the Chandelier and says, " So keep the ring secret and keep it safe." before going out the door with Twilight, meanwhile far in the East in the land of Mordor the fires of Mount Doom were still flowing through like rivers all leading to a legion of Orcs rebuilding the old fortress of Barad-Dur with loud echoing hammers that were stopped by an even louder sound, the sound of two screaming creatures and two words that followed, " SHIRE! BAGGINS!" which triggered the wrath of the mountain and the release of nine black cloth riders on horses.

Gandalf and Twilight had just arrived into the Kingdom of Gondor beyond the capital city of Minas Tirith who were the unfortunate neighbors of Mordor standing as a light of hope against the darkness. They raced in and headed for the archives where they searched through old records and maps till Gandalf found one of great interest and read it, ' The year 3434 of the Second Age, here follows the account of Isildur High king of Gondor and the finding of the ring of power. It has come to me the one ring it shall be an heirloom of my Kingdom, all those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate it is precious to me. Though I'm bind by the great pain the markings upon the band began to fade, the writing that was first as clear as red flame has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell.'

Now back at the Shire Farmer Maggot was chopping his wood when a black rider rode to him and said in a very high cold voice, " SHIRE! BAGGINS!" which scared not only him but his dogs and pony Hayseed Turnip truck but in a growing want to get rid of the rider he says, " I'm sorry but there are no Bagginses around here they're all up in Hobbitain. Just go that way." then points in the direction and heads inside his house as the rider and more left.

 **Chapter Six:**

 **The markings**

While in Hobbitain down in the Green Dragon Inn and Pub Frodo, Applejack, Sam, Fluttershy, Merry, Rainbow Dash, Pippin and Pinkie Pie were having a good old time singing and drinking all through the evening into the night where they all went home. Frodo and Applejack said there goodbyes to Sam and Fluttershy and made it home to find that things were dark and seemed out of place then something or someone grabbed them and pulled them in, It was Gandalf and he looked agitated especially when he asked, " IS IT SECRET?! IS IT SAFE?!". Frodo then goes about a trunk to find the envelop that still had the ring inside it, when he found he handed it over to Gandalf but Twilight grabs it and tosses it in the fireplace where strangely it wasn't darkening, melting or cracking but instead was staying intact as Gandalf pulls it out.

He tells Frodo to hold out his hand and drops the ring onto it which to the Hobbits surprise was quite cold then stands up and asked, " What do you see Frodo? Can you see anything?". Frodo looks at it but finds nothing so he says, "No nothing. There's nothing." then shows it to Applejack who agreeed when suddenly the sides glew and she said, " What the hay, wait. These are markings." to which Frodo looked at the ring again and finds it true all around the ring glew markings of fire, he then tries to read it but with no luck so he said, " She's right but it's some form of Elvish so I can't read it." and that's when Gandalf and Twilight new there was trouble. He lowers his head and says, " No you couldn't in fact there are few who can. The language is that of Mordor which I well not utter here."

Then all four turned to face each other two confused the others worried, Frodo asked, " Mordor?" and was answered by Twilight who said, " Yes but in the common tongue it says ' One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all. And in the darkness bind them.'"

 **End of Chapters 5 & 6**

 **A/N: this well be a welcoming gift to Fanfictions newest member and my newest fan/follower tmalysza38. Welcome to the team of imagination sign**

 **Imaginist007**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Seven:**

 **The journey begins**

Gandalf then takes Frodo and Applejack into the dinning room and tell them the story of the Rings of power, the Last Alliance and the fall of Lord Sauron when he says, " This is the One ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Frodo looked at terrified and says, " But Bilbo found it in Gollum and Spikes cave." to which Gandalf replied, " Yes and for sixty now the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life and delaying old age." then looks to Frodo to continue, " But no more Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor and the ring has awoken. It's heard its masters call." Applejack says, " But you said he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." and That's when a low voice appeared from ring followed by Twilight who said, " No Applejack, the spirit of Sauron Endured. His life force is bounded to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned, his orcs are multiplied and his fortress of Barad-dur is being rebuild to the land of Mordor, but Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the land in second darkness. He's seeking it, seeking it with all his thoughts on it and the ring errands above all else to return to the hands of his master they are one the ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, Applejack he must never find it."

Frodo then took the ring and heads to the living room and says, " Alright then we put it away, keep it hidden and never speak of it again after all no one knows it here, do they?" but just as he asked that no answer can so he turns to ask again, " Do they Gandalf?" to which Gandalf said, " Unfortunately there are two others who that Bilbo had the ring. Me and Twilght've looked everywhere for the creatures Gollum and Spike but the enemy found them first." ( Enter in the torture chamber of Barad-dul) " I don't know how long they torture them but a mess the endless screams and babbling they gave two words ' SHIRE! BAGGINS!'" Those words send chills down Frodo's back and he said realizing, " Shire. Baggins, but that would lead them here." ,to bad they were already there because just outside Hobbitain two of the nine Black riders rode up the road to be seen and shouted by Sheriff Robin Smallgrow and his pony Silver Star who only reply was a quick swing of a sword to his neck. Now worry for the sake of the Shire Frodo Places the ring in front of Gandalf and says, " Take it Gandalf, take it. You must take it." but he instead steps back and says, " No Frodo. You can not after me this ring.", Frodo tries to argue by saying, " I'm not. I'm giving it to you." but was stopped by Gandalf who say forcibly, " DON'T TEMP ME FRODO!" then calms down to say more, " I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this ring from a desire for good, but through me it would weld a power too great and powerful to imagine. But it can not stay in the Shire, no it can't." Frodo knew he was right and asked as he tightened the ring in his hand, " Then what must I do?"

They then run through out Bag End grabbing things and packing them as Gandalf says, " You most leave and leave quickly." only to be asked by Applejack who said, " And where do we go?" to which he answered, " Get out of the Shire and make for the village of Bree." Frodo then makes for the kitchen and bags some food as he asked, " What about you guys?" to which Twilight answered, " We'll be waiting for you at the inn of the Prancing Horse." but he wasn't sure about it so he asked again, " And the ring will be safe there?" Now it was Gandalfs turn to speak and he says, " I don't know Frodo, we don't have an answers to that so as your off to Bree we will go see the head of our order he is both wise and powerful. Trust me, you'll know what to do." then helps Frodo dress into a brown coat and green hood as he gives one last warning, " Now you're gonna have to leave the name of Baggins behind you for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Also travel only by day and stay off the roads." to which Frodo said putting on his back pack and placing the ring in his vest pocket, " Don't worry, Applejack and I can cut across countries Gandalf."

Gandalf then looked at the ready young Hobbit and so reminded of Bilbo when he left for the Lonely Mountain he chuckled and says, " My dear Frodo Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all about their ways in a month and yet even after a hundred years they can still surprise you." When a sudden sound came from the open window. Gandalf tells Frodo and Applejack to get down as he gets his staff and heads for the window, when at the first sight of movement he the slams the top of his long wooden staff and hears a high, " Ow!" then see a yellow pegasus fly up to the sky and say, " Oh something hit me in the head Sam." but before a reply was made Gandalf grabs the trying to escape Hobbit and pulls him in to slam him onto the table and shout, " Confound it all Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" to which Sam replied, " I haven't been dropping no eaves sir honest. Fluttershy and I were just cutting the grass under the window there." Twilight then looks to Fluttershy and asked, " Is this true Fluttershy? It seems awfully late for trimming the yard." to which she said flying down into the room, " Oh I'm sorry Twilight we heard raised voices and were starting to get worried about Mr. Frodo and Applejack." Gandalf the turns to Sam and yells, " And what else did you hear? SPEAKE!" to which Sam says shacking " Well nothing important. That is of course we did a good deal about a ring, dark lord and something about the end of the world but please Mr. Gandalf sir don't hurt us or turn us into anything unnatural." Gandalf then looks to Frodo, Applejack and Twilight who all seemed to be thinking the same thing he was so looks back to Sam and says, " No perhaps not. I thought of a better use for you."

The next morning just as the sun rosed Gandalf, Twilight, Frodo and Applejack now with Sam and Fluttershy acompaning them left Hobbitain and began their journey, Gandalf and Twilight stayed with them for a good while before Gandalf hops on to his horse Bill, gives Frodo one last warning about Saurons minions then heads off with Twilight to Isengaurd. The four began to walk through the country side of the Shire passing many hills and rivers when Sam then stops at a field and says, " This is it." which made Frodo stop too to ask, " This is what?" for which Fluttershy say, " Sorry Frodo but if we take one more step it be the longest away from home that ether of us been." Applejack after laughing a bit then walks to them and says, " Ah come on now Sugar cube it's alright. Just remember what Bilbo use to say ' It's a dangerous business Going out your door, you step onto the road but if you don't kick your feet there is no knowing where you might be swept off to.'" then they continued.

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **Night of the Wood Elves**

Later that evening they set for camp, Sam was cooking up dinner while Frodo was sitting on a tree smoking his pipe, Applejack was napping and Fluttershy was playing with the animals then suddenly Frodo says, " Guys shhh! Do you hear that." and everyone stays quiet to hear growing sounds of Elvish singing. It was the Wood Elves with their ponies both unicorn, pegasi and earth alike and they were all walking through the forest glowing white as if they were ghost.

Frodo tells his friends as they watched a far that the Elves were going to the Harbor beyond the White Towers to leave Middle Earth and never return when Sam asks, " But wait what about their ponies? I mean they're just going back to their original homeland so shouldn't their ponies go with them?" to which Frodo says sadly, " I don't know Sam. I don't know." then heads back to camp, but on the way Fluttershy takes Applejack behind a tree and asked, " Applejack they're starting to suspect things, shouldn't we tell them?" to which Applejack says after looking back at Frodo and Sam, " No Fluttershy we can't. It's not our place nor time to do so, besides I reckon the less they now about the course the better. Now come on we best catch up before they notice." then runs off to get some sleep but little did they know up on the hill sides far away looking down on the land was a Black rider.

End of Chapters Seven and Eight

A/N: Now this is where things are going to get more interesting. Who well be Sarumans pony, what it to come of the ponies of the Elves leaving Middle Earth and what is this course Applejack spoke of. Find out as the Story unfolds.

Imaginist007


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Nine:**

 **The betrayal in Isengard**

The next day Gandalf and Twilight have reached the Gape of Rohan to the Tower of Orthanc in the old fortress of Isengard which is now the Home to Saruman the White and his Unicorn pony Sunset Shimmer. Saruman is the head of the wizarding order and wisest of them all so he walks out to meet his oncoming guest and say, " Well , well, smoke rises on the Mountain of Doom, the hour grows late and Gandalf the Gray rides to Isengard seeking my council. For that is why you have come is it not my old friend?" to which they bowed in respect. Gandalf then takes Saruman and Sunset to the court yard to where he and Twilight tell of the rings finding, Saruman asked, " Are you sure of this? The ring of Power has been found."" to which Twilight says, " Yes and for these long years it was in the Shire under our nose too." Sunset then says, " Yet you didn't hive the whith to see it, Seems like your love of the Halflings leaf has clearly slowed both of your minds." to which Gandalf said in defense, " But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly." when Saruman stopped and quickly says, " Time! What time do you think we have? Come I shall tell of what I've learned my self."

Saruman then takes Gandalf and Twilight back into Orthanc Tower and begins to tell them of how Sauron Who still stuck in his spirit form can now see all through cloud, shadow, Earth and flesh by means of a giant eye breezed in flame, the Eye of Sauron, the Sunset Shimmer added, " We've also learned that he is gathering all evil to him and very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch and attack upon Middle Earth." Gandalf was shocked of this news and asked, "But you know this? How?" to which Saruman says, " Oh, we've seen it." He then takes them to the throne room and shows a small round table in the center with a round object standing on its middle covered by a long cloth, Gandalf sensed its power and says, " No Saruman a Palantir is a dangerous tool." to which Saruman said, " But why? Why should we fear to use it." then pulls off the cloth to reveal a big round stone which made Gandalf say, " Because they are not all accounted for the lost seeing stones. We do not know who else may be watching." and recover the stone with the cloth but once he touched it he felt the Eye again and quickly removed it to let Saruman speak and he walked to his throne, " I'm afraid the hour is later then you think Saurons forces have already moved. The Nine have left Minas Morgal."

Twilight then says, " The Nine? Have they reached the Shire yet" to which Saruman says, " Yes they've crossed the River Isen one mid Summers eve disguised as riders in Black. They shall find the ring soon and kill the one who carries it." Gandalf and Twilight then made for the door but it shut on them as did the other three, now seeing they were trapped Saruman said, " Now You did not seriously think a Hobbit can content with the will of Sauron. There are none who can for against the powers of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with him Gandalf, we must join with Sauron." Twilight then looked to Sunset Shimmer and asked, " Sunset Shimmer surly you do not agree with this too, do you?" to which Sunset said with a smile, " I am sorry Twilight but I'm afraid I do." then lights up her horn to turn into a young human with the horn still on her head. When the transformation was finished she added, " Besides with this much power hands and feet are a lot more comfortable than hooves. Join us Twilight it would be very wise."

Gandalf then said, " Well then tell us friends. When did Saruman the Wise and Sunset Shimmer abandon reason for MADNESS?!"then ready his staff for a fight, but before he could attack Saruman hit first then an all out magic battle forged between the two wizards and their ponies. Both Gandalf and Twilight fought hard but were soon over powered by Saruman who now had both his and Gandalfs staff, he used it to push them onto the ground and spin them around saying, " This is disappointing. I gave the chance of aiding me willingly but have you elected the way of PAIN.!" before finally sending them both flying to the ceiling and thus trapping them on the roof."

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **A/N: So now the question of Sarumans pony is answered congratulation Cat Charmer. Good night everypony.**

 **Imaginist007**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Ten:**

 **Shortcut to mushrooms**

Meanwhile back at the Shire Sam and Fluttershy were walking through a cornfield deep in Farmer Maggot and Hayseeds farm when they found that they've lost track of both Frodo and Applejack, Sam first looked back but still couldn't see them so now worried he calls, " Mr. Frodo, Applejack? Frodo! Frodo!" when both Frodo and Applejack then appeared right in front of them which gave both him and Fluttershy relieve. He then says, " Oh, I thought we lost you guys." which made Frodo give a look of confusion and asked, " What are you talking about?" to which Fluttershy answered, " It's something Gandalf said, ' Don't you lose them Samwise Gamgee and you too miss Fluttershy.' and we don't mean to."

Applejack chuckled at this and said, " Ah come now y'all two we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" but before either of them could answer another Hobbits and Pegasus pony ran into them from the side and knocked them down followed by yet a second Hobbit this time with an Earth pony running into and knocking down both Frodo and Applejack, it was Merry and Pippin with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie too. Pippin looked at his cousin to which his was on top of and says, " Frodo? Applejack?! Merry, Rainbow Dash look it's Frodo and Applejack." but was suddenly lifted by Sam who then helped Frodo up. Merry then picks up some vegetables and hands them over to Sam who realized what was going and says, " Oh no you've been into Farmer Maggot and Hayseeds crops." when the sounds of said Farmer, pony and dogs came their way telling them to make a run for it.

As they were doing so Merry said, " You know I don't know why they're so upset, it's only a couple of carrots." followed by Pippin who added, " And some cabbages and those three bags of potatoes that we left here last week." and Pinkie, " Oh, oh and the mushrooms the week before." then Rainbow Dash, " Yes Pinkie but I think Merry's point is they're both clearly over reacting." but soon found they could go no further only Sam realized to late and pushes them all down the cliff, luckily they didn't get hurt even Merry who thought he had broken something found it was a carrot. Sam then pushes himself up and says, " Oh great trust a Brandybuck and a Took to get us all lost." when Merry too got up and says, " What? lost? It was just a detour. A shortcut!" but Sam didn't believe him so he asked sarcastically, " Really and it was a shortcut to what?" to which Pippin answered, " Mushrooms!" and all six got up and bagged the mushroom.

Frodo and Applejack however realized that they were on a road and tried to tell their friend that they should get off it but they didn't listen till Frodo looks up ahead and hears a very loud shriek, Now really scared he shouts, "Get off the road quick.!" to which they all did now hiding in the stumps of a tree as one of the Black riders hunting the Hobbits was coming. The rider stopped at the edge of the tree feeling that someone and something he wanted was near and began sniffing, but as he was looking the sudden urge to put on the ring clouded Frodos mind luckily Applejack stopped him and Merry throw the bag of mushroom away to distract the rider long enough for all eight of them to run for it.

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **Buckleberry Ferry**

Now into the night one or more of the Black rider was being seen throughout the forest so Frodo, Applejack, Sam, Fluttershy, Merry, Rainbow Dash, Pippin and Pinkie Pie ran almost none stop till they took one breath where Pippin asked, " What is going on here?" to which Pinkie said, " Isn't it obvious that Black Rider is looking for that shiny ring Frodo has because it once belong to a Dark lord who now is stuck in his spirit form and wants it back so that he can return to this world fully and take over the world. Right?" Frodo and Applejack looked shocked at Pinkies answer and asked, " How did you know that?" to which she replied with a smile, " Just a hunch." but then Sam shouts to get down because another Black rider was coming, once they thought it was gone Frodo said," Look I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Fluttershy, Applejack and I must get to Bree." and that when Merry had an idea, " The Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me!" then run off in a different direction with the others following.

However the Black rider form before found them and surrounded them, Merry and the others managed to escape leaving Frodo and Applejack to be chased as they tried to catch up. The others made it to the ferry and began to set off with Merry taking the stick and Sam and Pippin untie the ropes, they saw Frodo and Applejack coming and shouted for them to jump to which they did and made it. The rider on the other hand stopped for it seemed he didn't like water and rides off with three others, Frodo now relieved considered a thought and asked, " How far to the nearest crossing?" to which Merry answered, " That would be the Brandywine Bridge 20 miles." then once crossed made their way to the town of Bree.

 **End of chapter Ten and Eleven.**

 **A/N: I changed Merrys line to Pinkie because I want her to have at least one time to break the Fourth Wall in this story ( Not saying that it will be the last only my brain well tell.). Thanks for all the views and visits**

 **Imaginist007**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **The Prancing Horse**

They made it to the front gate of Bree when it started to rain and knocked on the wall, the Gatekeeper first opened the top hatch to see who it was but didn't see anyone so his pony tries the Hobbit sized one and sees who it was. " What do you want?" he asked to which Frodo said, " We're heading for the Prancing Horse." and was then greeted by the tall man and his pony who they saw as a Pegasus mare , the man looked at them and said, " Why look here Sunshower Hobbits, four Hobbits." then asks, " What business brings you to Bree?" to which Frodo says, "We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." and Sunshower replied, " Alright young sir we meant no offence. It's just our job to ask questions after nightfall especially with these talk of strange folk traveling around." and lets them in.

The town of Big folk was strange and a bit unwelcoming to the four Hobbits and Ponies of the Shire, but they reached the inn and made it in to call upon the Innkeeper who saw them and says, " Well good even little masters and to you too pony mistresses. If you're seeking accommodation we got some nice cozy Hobbit sized rooms available, and you are Mr.?" asking for Frodo's name but remembering what Gandalf said he said the first name he could think of, " Underhill. My name is Underhill and this is Applejack." then continues, " We're friends of Gandalf the Gray and Twilight Sparkle. Could you tell them we've arrived." The man though on those names and then says, " Oh Gandalf and Twilight! A elder chap with a big gray beard, pointed hat and an purple Unicorn with six stars for an cutie mark. I'm afraid I haven't seen them for six months now." which send chills down the Hobbits spin but they decided to stay and the Innkeeper says, " Good, good I'll have my pony escort you to your room." then calls, " Cherry Jubilee show our guest to their rooms please." when an Earth pony filly came by and says " Why certainly Tom. Please follow me up stairs." before finally taking them up stairs.

Merry looked at the pony and says to her, " Excuse my Ms. Jubilee but you're an Earth pony and I just remembered that man at the gate having a Pegasus pony. I was always told that Men had Unicorns for companions." which made her laugh before saying, " Well you see sir, while it is true that the majority of Men have Unicorns that is placed highly on the warriors among us however there are some warriors with Earth and Pegasi ponies too. It is mostly to do with the personality." then leaves them to get settled in.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **A/N: I will welcome in Aragon in the next chapter because I wanted you to guess who is going to be his pony. Like before you guess it right I'll mention you on the next A/N.**

 **Imaginist007**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Strider and Shield**

The Hobbits and their ponies stayed at that inn for days and days but niether Gandalf or Twilight showed up and it was starting to worry them except Merry and Rainbow Dash who was having a good time drinking to biggest pint of brew and made both Pippin and Pinkie Pie go and get one too. Sam sat next to Frodo and says in a sort of annoyed tone, " You know those two have done nothing put stare at you sense we've arrived." which made him look to the corner by the fireplace where there sat a cloaked man and a white coat blue mane Unicorn stallion, he then saw Tom the Innkeeper and asked, " Excuse me. Those two at the corner , who are they?" to which the man looks and said terrified, " They are members of the Dunedain Rangers. Very dangerous folk they are running around the wild, what their real names are I don't know but around here they're know as Strider and Shield."

After hearing those names Frodo took the ring out and began to twiddle it around as the the name Baggins began to fill his head like someone or something was trying to tell him to say his true name when he heard a familiar voice do it for him, Pippin said talking to Tom and a few others, " Baggins? Sure we know a Baggins, he's over there Frodo Baggins and that his pony Applejack." then waves at them before continuing, " Applejack is my pony Pinkie Pies fourth cousin three times removed by a fifth cousin while he himself is my second cousin once removed on his mothers side and my third cousin twice removed on his fathers side." Applejack now worried and angry said, " What the hay does he think he's doing?" then with Frodo runs to Pippin to stop him form talking anymore but when they got their Pippin pushes Frodo down making him send the ring flying and landing straight onto his finger which as it did to Bilbo and Granny Smith made both him and Applejack turn invisible but what it also did was let four of the Black Riders know where to find them."

The two found themselves in a void where everything was grey and gushing like wind and everyone was black like shadows when a deep voice came behind them, " You can not hide. I SEE YOU!" they turned around and was greeted by a giant firey eye who continued to say as it got closer and closer, " There is no life in the void. ONLY DEATH." but then Frodo took off the ring and found things back to normal except he and Applejack were under a table when a hand grabbed them. It belonged to that ranger Strider who said looking down on the Hobbit, " Now you have really drawn far to much attention to yourself Mr. UNDERHILL! and then taking them to their room upstairs, Applejack asked the man, " What do you want from us?" to which the pony Shield answered," Nothing but a little more caution form your companion here, after all that is no ordinary trinket he's carrying." Frodo tried to say in defense that he wasn't carrying anything but it didn't work as the man said, " Indeed, Shield and I could easily avoid being seen if we wished but to disappear completely now that's a rare gift." then takes off his hood.

Frodo then asked the Ranger who he was but was answered by the question, " Are you frightened?" to which they nod in reply and he said, "Well your not nearly frightened enough We know what's haunting you.", he then was about to say more but suddenly pulls out his sword and faced the door where Sam and the others burst in. Now seeing no threat Strider puts down his sword then tell them that it was no longer safe to wait for Gandalf or Twilight because ' They' as he put it were coming and sure enough it was true because hours later the black Riders returned braking through the gate thus killing both the Gatekeeper and Sunshower then proceeded to the Prancing Horse, they went into the Hobbits room and tried to kill them in their sleep but luckily Strider and Shield moved them to the neighboring inn. The screams of the Riders began to hollow out waking up the Hobbits and Ponies and made Frodo asked, " What are they?" to which Strider answered, " They were once Men, Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them the Nine Rings of Power and blinded by greed they took them without questioning till one by one fell into darkness now they're slaves to his will. They're the Nazguil, the Ringwraights neither living nor died." following by Pinkie who asked, "And what about their ponies, where are they?" and Shield who answered, " Dead! Both hear and in Equestria, when Sauron found that Ponies like Elves couldn't be controlled he had them kill their ponies at the very first sign of weakness, but their souls were poisoned so they couldn't return to Equestria." then tells them to go back to sleep.

C **hapter Fourteen:**

 **Second Breakfast**

The next morning the now ten travelers left Bree west into the hills with Strider leading at a distant but of course being one of the Dunedain it wasn't far enough for him not to hear the Hobbits talk about how they were to trust him and Sam who asked where they were going to which he answered, " Rivendell Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond." surprised everyone except Sam who was too focused on the fact that they were going to see Elves. They traveled for hours and hours till the Hobbits and Ponies found the need to stop and unpack some pots and pans, Shield saw what was going on and says, " Now gentlemen, fillies we're not stopping till nightfall." which made Pippin shout, " What?! And what about breakfast?" followed by Strider who answered, " But we already had it." and Pinkie who said, " No silly that was Early Morning Breakfast he meant Mid Morning Breakfast or Second Breakfast as we sometimes call it." making both Rangers look at each other confused and walk away.

Rainbow Dash then hovers down to Pinkie Pie and says, "Ah Pinkie I don't either of them knows about Second Breakfast." to which Pippin started to ask all worried, " Well what about Elevenise, Lunch, Afternoon Tea, Dinner and Supper? They at least knows about them do they?" and Merry who answers, " I wouldn't count on it." Luckily Strider also heard that and tosses them all a few apples to satisfied them.

 **End of Chapters thirteen and fourteen**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay My computer was slow now for those who didn't guess who Aragorns pony is it's Shining Armor. I hope you love this and enjoy the story.**

 **Imaginist007**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Fifhteen:**

 **The night in Isengaurd**

After finishing the apples the party continued on their way to Rivendell passing through rough hills and a foggy swump infested with mosquitos that were attacking from everywhere then later they slept for the night with Strider sitting on watch singing an Elvish song of love and sarrow, but not everyone or everypony was asleep because down east Saurman and Sunset Shimmer ready to summon Sauron. They gathered around the Palantir and with wave of Saurmans hand and a glow from Sunsets remaining horn activatied it closing their eyes and said in thouught, ' Now we of Isengaurd are at your comand Sauron Lord of the Earth.' to which the Voice of Sauron replied with their first order as his serveants, " Then build me an army worthy of MORDOR!" to which they did.

They sommand the Orcs and Goblins form Mount Gundabad and had every last tree ripped down with the very sound of them crying in pain. Gandalf and Twilight who were still on the roof awoke to the noise and watched as it happened when Twilight said, " Oh Gandalf what do we do? I'm really worried about Frodo and the others." to which he said, " Now don't threat Twilight, I'm sure they've got to Strider and Sheild safly and they got to be half way to Rivendell by now." then takes a set.

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Weathertop**

The next day Strider and Sheild led the party to the ruined fortress of Amon Sul commonly known as Weathertop and set up for camp there, when they reached their stopping point Strider handed each of the Hobbits a sword then heads off to look around. Later that night Frodo and Applejack were sound asleep when they were awaken by the sound of their friends talking and the smell of food, they turned to see a fire on and shouted, " What are you doing?" to which Merry replied, " Cooking tomatoes, sausage and nice crispy bacon." Sam then hands Frodo a plate by is pushed aside as he runs to the fire and began stepping on it saying, " Put it out you fools. Put it out!" followed by Pippin who says, " Ah that's nice. Ash on my tomatoes." and a all too familiar scream.

They looked down to see this time five of the Black Riders heading their way and heads to the top of the fortress but the Riders quickly caught up and prepared to attack. The Hobbits and Ponies tried to defend themselves but found no luck till only Frodo and Applejack were left, they moved back when the ring began to speak calling out to the riders one in particular heard it. The one in the middle then moved ahead of the others and pulled out a smaller sword, he got closer and closer to them when Frodo put on the ring and disappeared with Applejack now they could have tried to escape but something caught their eyes in terror. In font of them where Black Riders were standing were skin to the bone men covered in a white glow, the one in the middle tried to grab the ring but Frodo pulled back which made the Rider who had enough stab his small blade into the Hobbits flesh hurting both him and his pony.

Their screams cried through the night when another form appeared, it was Strider and Shield with a lit wooden torch and they fought back blazing three of the riders and scaring off the other two then going to Frodo and Applejack. He examines the wound then looks to the dropped blade saying, " Oh no he'as been stabbed by a Morgal Blade." which dissolved into thin air and left the Ranger no choice but to pick up the two, Rainbow Dash then flew in front of him and asked, " What are you doing? They need to be healed." to which Shield answered pulling her down by the tail, " Yes Miss Dash but we can't, it's far beyond our skills to heal they need Elvish medicine." then turns to the others and shouts, " Come we must make for Rivendell before they recover and regroup." then run off into the forest with Strider carrying Frodo and Applejack, the others following them, Sam shouting in worry, " But we are still six days from Rivendell, they'll never make."

 **End of chapter fifteen and sixteen**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait but thank to all of you I'm to 771 views and 162 visitors on this wonderful story. thank you all. Oh and it's time to guess again on who well be Arwens pony and as before the first one to guess right will be mentioned on the next A/N.**

 **Imaginist0007**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 **the Elf the Alicorn and the River**

They traveled non stop for two days straight till they decided to stop in a site of three stone Cave Trolls which surprisingly were the same ones Bilbo and Granny Smith encountered sixty years ago but things were getting worse for Frodo and Applejack, Frodo was growing weaker and colder with each passing moment and Applejack was turning gray. Pippin asked," What's happening to them, are they going to die?" to which Strider answered, " No, he's passing into the Shadow Realm where he'll soon become an wraith like them." followed by Shield who said, " And as for Applejack she'll end up like the Wraiths ponies. Growing grayer and grayer till she dies and disappears." then the sounds of the Riders came again so in a quick think to by some time Strider looks to Sam and asks, " Sam, do you and Fluttershy know of the Athelas plant?" but Sam answered, " Athelas?" confused to which Strider said, " Um Kingsfoil?" then Fluttershy who understood said, " Oh yes, Kingsfoil is a weed." then together the four searched for it but when the Ranger tried to cut some a sword touched his neck with a female voice following, " And What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard." of whom Strider knew all to well.

Back at the camp Frodo and Applejack still layed there when a bright light appeared followed by the images of a Pinkie Alicorn and a beautiful she elf with long black hair on a white horse. The elf spoke to them in an hormic echoing voice that would touch the deepest of corrupted hearts, Merry asked, " Who are they?" to which Sam answered, " She's an Elf and her pony's an Alicorn, but I thought there were only two Alicorns." to which Shield said, " No Sam there are three, this is Mi Amore Cadenza though she goes by Cadance the Princess of Love, niece to both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and the Elf is Arwen Daughter of Elrond Half-Elvin Lord of Rivendell." as Strider inserted the weed juice into the wound and help both the Hobbit and pony onto the Elves horse Asfaloth. The two began to talk in Elvish of how dangerous the road was but Arwen to him that they would be alright once they crossed the river then got on and rode off with Cadence flying ahead.

Asfaloth rode as fast as he could but even that wasn't enough for the Black Riders were catching up and this time it was all nine of them, they surrounded and tried to grab Frodo from all sides but was still out run till they crossed a small river. The Leader of the Riders, the one who stabbed Frodo called to Arwen from the other side, " I demand you give up the Half-ling She Elf." but Cadence shouts, " No, Demons of Mordor." followed by Arwen who pulled out her sword and shout, " If you want him then you come and claim him." to which they did pulling out their swords and began to charge but what they didn't know was that Arwen had a trap set when she began to chant these words, " Nin o Chithaeglir losto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer. NIN O CHITHAEGLIR LOSTO BETH DAER; RIMMO NIN BRUINEN DAN IN ULAER!" which cased the river to flood and form giant horses that chanced them till all nine Wraiths and horses where drowned but that victory was short lived because the falling point of both Frodo and applejack was fastly approaching, they tried to talked to them but found it wasn't working so Arwen used her elvish powers to heal them long enough to be brought to the heaven of Rivendell and the hands of Lord Elrond.

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Rivendell**

The Hobbit tossed on his bed when he asked where he was to which a very familiar voice answered, " You are in the House of Elrond." followed by another high voice, " And it's ten o'clock in the morning on October the Twenty Fourth if you wish to know." he then recognized the voices to wake up and say, " Gandalf, Twilight!" to which Gandalf replied, " Yes we're here and you're lucky to be here to a few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid." Frodo tried to sit up but his chest was still hurting when he noticed Applejack wasn't with him, " Where's applejack?" to which Twilight answered, " She's in the other room. I imagine she's awake not too, I go check on her." then leaves for Frodo to ask, " Gandalf what happened? Why didn't you met us?" to which Gandalf answered, " Oh I'm sorry about that dear Frodo... We were delayed."

(Flashback) The fortress of Isenguard have changed over the course of a few day, what was once an area of green grass and trees is now a weast land of Orcs, tunnels, smoke and machines. Down in those tunnels the orcs were on one side chopping up the down trees to feed the fires, the second side had them smith sharp one edged blades and armor then the third side digging in mountains of magic clay fused with Orc blood and Goblin flesh to build an army of creatures who travel in sunlight and cover distance in speed called Uruk-high. While up on the Tower of Orthanc Gandalf and Twilight were asleep when a small moth flew by to be caught by the wizard who chanted to it and then released it just in time for Saruman and Sunset Shimmer to arrive and start attacking in hopes that they would turn to his side, Saurman said, " Now Gandalf a friendship of Saruman is not likely thrown aside. One ill turn deserves another it is over so embrace the power of the ring or embrace your own destruction." then Sunset asked, " What's it going to be Twilight join us and share the rings power or die?" but all Gandalf said was, " You fools there is only one Lord of the Ring. Only one who can bind to it's evil." then said in unison with Twilight look at their once trusted friends for what would seem to be the very last time, " AND HE DOSE NOT SHARE POWER!" then jumps off the tower on the back of a incoming Eagle with Saruman looking out to say, " So you've chosen Death." (End of Flash)

Back to Rivendell Frodo worried about Gandalf but was told not to worry then Sam came in and cheeried at Frodos recovery with Gandalf laughing and saying, " Sam here hardly left your side." then introduces Frodo to Lord Elrond and Princess Luna who smiled and said, " We welcome you to Rivendell Frodo Baggins." Later that day Frodo, Sam and now with Fluttershy and Applejack who was still a bit grayish wondered through halls of Rivendell which was a large city hidden deep within the Misty Mountains surrounded by waterfalls in all directions and trees of every color, they walked about till they saw Merry, Pippin, Rainbow and Pinkie plus two more ones they never thought to see again the now much older Bilbo and Granny Smith. Bilbo then took Frodo and Applejack to his room where he shows them the finished book Frodo reads aloud, " There and back again A Hobbits tale by Bilbo Baggins." Then looks through it as Bilbo says, " You know I meant to go back, to walk the paths of Mirkwood, visit Lake town and seeing Lonely Mountain again but age it seems has finally caught up with me." then Frodo looked at the Shire map all sad, Applejack asked, " Are you alright Sugar cube." to which Frodo says, "Yes I just miss the Shire after spending all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else." then looks to Bilbo, " Off with you on one of your adventures but my own adventure turned out to be quite different, I'm not like you Bilbo." then the two hug

 **End of Chapters seventeen and eighteen**

 **A/n: So now we are at Rivendell. Now as promised the winner for Guess the pony is Droco-Rex,but can he or anyone else guess the ponies of the last three fellowship members Borimir, Gimli and Legolas? Find out in the next chapter ( The Visitors) as that plus the mystery of the Curse Applejack mentioned in is reveled.**

 **Imaginist007**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Ninteen:**

 **The Visitors**

Later that day Frodo walked around some more but sees Sam and Fluttershy checking on their bags so he goes to them and asked, " You two packed already?" to which Sam answered, " Well we didn't want to be unprepared Mr. Frodo." making Frodo laugh and say walking a side, " That funny I thought you guys even you Sam wanted to see the Elves more than anything." to Fluttershy said nervously, " Oh we do or in fact we did but it's just." then looks around to see if anyone was listening then continues, " We did do what Gandalf and Twilight wanted didn't we, we got the Ring this far to Rivendell and now we thought that seeing as thought you and Applejack are on the min we be off soon to home." Frodo thought for a bit and said, " You're right fluttershy we did do what we set out to do. The ring well be safe in Rivendell, I am ready to go home." then heads out not knowing that Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Twilight and Luna were watching from the balcony.

Elrond was the first to speak, " I see his strength has returned." to which Gandalf said, " Yes but that wound well never fully heal, he'll have to carry it for the rest of his life." followed by Twilight who said, " And poor Applejack. Until such a time she returns to Equestria I'm afraid her coat will be that color gray." then Elrond spoke again heading to the library, " And now to come so far still bareing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown great resistance to its evil." to which Gandalf said, " It's a barden that he shouldn't have bared. We can ask no more of Frodo." but then Luna said, " Mithrandir please be reasonable, the enemy is moving. Saurons forces are in the East with his eye fixed on Rivendell and now with Saruman and Sunset Shimmers betrayal as you told us our list of allies is growing thin." only to be followed by Twilight who said, " I'm afraid Princess Luna their betrayal runs deeper then we now. While Gandalf and I were held prisoners we found that Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin men, he's building an army that can travel in sunlight with Sunsets help and cover great distance in speed. They are coming for the Ring." then finally Elrond who wanted to make his point clear, " This evil can not be canceled by the power of the Elves, we do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. The ring can not stay here." as Gandalf made his way to the balcony.

Elrond then took a breath and said, " Ah Luna I believe our other guest have arrived please take Twilight and welcome them." to which Luna bowed in reply and left with Twilight. Gandalf then looked out and sees first Borimir Captain of Gondor and son of Denethor Steward of Gondor with his Pegasus Flash Sentry, followed by the Eleves of Mirkwood lead by Legalos son of King Thranduil with his Earth Pony Arch vine (OC) and the Dwarves of Erabor lead by Gloin one of thirdteen who reclamed the mountain and his son Gimli with his Unicorn Rarity. Elrond then speaks to Gandalf, " As you see this peril belongs to all Middle-Earth but as you know the time of the Elves is over my people are leaving these shores and then there's the horrible fate of the ponies..." but was suddenly stopped by Gandalf who asked, " The ponies? What fate? What are you Talking about?" The Elf Lord was suprised by this that he asked, " Surly you've noticed how they've acted as if they were hiding something especially here in Imladris?" to which Gandalf nod saying no so Elrond simply said, " The Course is taking a new effect." then explains, " As you now when Sauron made the Alicorn Rings and found they had no effect he used the One Ring to instead put a course upon them all to where unless the Ring is destroyed and/or their connection to their companions is severed by death or another means they can never again return to Equestria, so when I spoke of my people leaving it means that because of them not being dead and the Ring still living their ponies have no where to go expected to stay in Middle-Earth by means of turning to stone." then he asked, " So who would you look to when we've gone, the Dwarves who hide in their mountain seeking riches they care not for the troubles of others." Gandalf thought of it and said strongly, " It is in Men that we must place our hopes to." but Elrond snorted at this and said, " Men, Men are weak. The race of Men is failing with the Blood of Numinal all but spent having it's pride and dignity forgotten and let us not forget that it was because if Men that the Ring survived. I was there Gandalf, I was there three thousand years ago."

(Flashback) In the eve of battle in Mordor the sounds of slashing sword cried out as Isildur cut the ring off of Saurons hand, ' When Isildur took the Ring I was their the day the strength of Men failed,' Lord Elrond know of the next thing that needed to be done so he ran to the young prince and said, " Isildur hurry, follow me." then the two began the climb up Mount Doom, ' I lead Isildur into the Heart of Mount Doom where the Ring was forged and the one place it could be destroyed.' He then turned to the man and said, " Cast it into the fire, destroy it." but the corruption of the Ring had gotten to Isildur and he said no then walks out with Elrond shouting out his name, ' It should have ended that day but evil was allowed to endure.' ( End of Flashback)

" Isildur kept the Ring and the line of Kings has fallen." then looks to Gandalf again and says, " You must understand there is no strength left in the world of Men when they're scattered and divided leaderless." but Gandalf said back, " There is one who could unite them and could reclaim the throne of Gondor." to which Elrond said, " He turned form that path along time ago and has chosen exile."

 **End of Chapter 19**

 **A/N: well now you know both the ponies of the entire Fellowships and of the Course please note Arch vine is a character I made of myself and that it was hard to think of. Now enjoy and thanks**

 **Imaginist007**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Twenty:**

 **A Mortal life**

Later that night Boromir wondered through the Elven fortress when he comes to the library to see upon the wall images of the Battle in Mordor followed by Strider who was sitting down reading at the time then to an statue which held the broken pieces of an old sword, he looked amazed at this sword and said, " Oh the Shards of Narsil." picking up the hilt, " The blade that cut the Ring from Saruons hand." then slides it across his hand to find it still sharp but then he snorted and said, " Yet no more then a Broken Heirloom." before walking away letting it drop. Strider then picks up the hilt and gently places it back onto the table when Arwen walked in and asked, " Why do you fear the past when you are Isildurs heir not Isildur himself and you are not bound to his fate?" to which he replied, " Yes that is true but I am when you see as I have that it is his very same blood that flows in my vanes along with the very same weakness.", Arwen then said again, " No your time well come, you will meet the same enemy and you will win." but he was still doubting himself so to cheer him she took him to the garden.

Meanwhile Shield and Cadance were out too walking and talking when Cadance spotted their companions and hides themselves in the bushes, Shield asked, " What are they doing?" to which she answered, " They're just talking, she's asking of that time we all first met." she smiled and asked, " Do you remember that faithful day?" placing her head on him which made him sigh and say, " How could I forget when we first saw you two we thought that we've fallen into a dream that we've never wanted to wake from." then they focused back on the other two and watched as Arwen gave Strider a crystal star necklace which shocked Cadance and made Shield ask, " What's she doing?" to which Cadance said crying, " She's giving him her secret star choosing a mortal life for their love." then watched as their two companions kissed.

 **Chapter Twenty one:**

 **The White Council and forming of the fellowship**

The next day however things got serious for at the very afternoon Elrond, Luna, Frodo, Applejack, Gandalf, Twilight and all the visitors gathered around a circulated area where Elrond shouts out, " Welcome Stranger of distant land and friends of old you have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor." followed by Luna who said, " I for Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction that none could escape, so you shall unite or fall for each race to fate this one doom." then faces Frodo to say, " Now dear Frodo bring forth the Ring." to which he did placing it in the center on a stone table. The Ring started to work it's magic to look and find the weakest of minds to which it did in Boromir who got up and tried touch it when he was stopped by Flash, Elrond and Gandalf who dared to speak the all feared Black Speech but then Boromir spoke again, " It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor why not use this ring. Long has my father the Steward of Gondor have kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of my people all your lands are kept saved, give Gonder the weapon of the enemy and let us use it against him." Strider then cuts in and said, " But you can not wield it non of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauon alone for it has now other master." To which Boromir asked, " Really and what would a Ranger know of this?" to be answered by the Elf Legalos who said, This is no mere Ranger he is Aragorn Son of Arathorn you owe him your allegiance." Flash Looked at the Ranger and said, " He is right! Your Majesty the Heir to Isildur and the Throne of Gondor I bow to you." but was then kick by Boromir who said, " Stand up Flash he is no king. Gondor has no king nor dose Gondor need a king." and sits down while Applejack whispered to Twilight asking, " But if Striders real name is Aragorn then What's Shields real name?" who answered, " It's Shining Armor. He's my brother."

All through out the meeting everyone else thought of what to do with it one thought of hiding it but they know that Sauron and his forces would find it sooner or later and they know they couldn't uses it for it would corrupt who ever touches it s Lord Elrond then said, " Looks like you all have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Gimli then tried to brake the Ring in half with an axe but the ring instead broke the axe and stayed unharmed, they learned that the Ring can only be destroyed by tossing it back into the fires of Mount Doom in Mordor and that only one must do it but then Boroimir spoke again, " One dose not and can mot simply walk into Mordor for its Black Gates are Guarded by more then just Orcs and if you pass that there is an evil that doesn't sleep the Great Eye, not to mention the land itself is dangerous riddle with fire, ash and dust with a poisonous fume in the air you breath a..." but was suddenly interrupted by Arch Vine who said, " UHH well you be quiet it is clear you haven't been listening. The Ring must be destroyed!" followed by Rarity who said the Legalos's pony, " Well yes dear sir but surely you're not saying you and your Elf are the ones to do it?" then an angry Gimli who stood up shouting, " I WELL DEAD BEFORE I SEE THE RING IN THE HANDS OF AN ELF!" which caused a huge fight amongst the council.

Frodo sat as everyone fought but then he heard Sarons voice again repeating a chant to which he got up and shouted, " I WELL TAKE IT! but no one hered so he shouted again, " I WELL TAKE IT! which stopped them all in their tracks as he said, " I well take the Ring to Mordor." Applejack thought about it and said, " No WE will take the Ring to Mordor. Though we don't know the way." then Gandalf and Twilight looked at each other, nod and said, " Then we shall help you bare this burden as long as it's your to bare." followed by Aragorn and Shining Armor who pledged to go to saying, " You have my Sword." along with Legalos and Arch, " and you have my bow." and finally Gimli and Rarity, " And my Axe." Boroimir looked to Frodo and said, " Well you carry the fate of us all little one but i this is the will of the Council then Gondor well see it done." then a voice came from the bushes and both Sam and Fluttershy apperied with Sam saying," Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere with out me." to which Princess Luna said, " No indeed when it seems highly impossible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not." when another voice came to be saying, " Well wait we're coming too." they looked to see Merry, Pippin, Rainbow and Pinkie running over to join them. Elrond looked at the lot and said, " Hum nine companions with nine ponies. So be it then you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Twenty two:**

 **The Fellowship and other interactions**

In the week that followed the Fellowship began the preparations for their long journey but not before first getting to know each other. Merry, Pippin, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie stuck with Boromir and Flash who told them of Gondor and it's military from it's strong men to it's flight group the Wonderbolts who Flash said, " And with Commander Easyglider and his flight style General Firefly and the Wonderbolts stopped the forces of Morder. Of course that was an age ago now the group is lead by Captain Spitfire, Sergeant Fleetfoot and Lieutenant Soarin." then the two walk away leaving the four shocked and amazed especially Rainbow Dash. Legalos, Gimli, Arch and Rarity on the other hand were with Sam and Fluttershy telling them of batteling giant spiders in Mirkwood to the tales of Gloin and Bilbo's adventure which ended in another fight between them.

Speaking of Gloin he and his Unicorn Coal Miner who's Rarity's father went to Bilbo and Bakes room to see their old friends, they shouted, " Bilbo! Bake!" to which the two replied, " Gloin! Coal!" then introduced them to Frodo and Applejack afterwards the Bilbo asked, " And how is your brother Oin and the others?" to which his friend replied all worried, " Well Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bomber are okay but I don't know about Oin, Ori or Balin because some years ago they along with several others set off to reclaim Moria and we haven't heard from them." but he suddenly laughed and said, " But I wouldn't worry my brother can take care of himself well I best be going. Goodbye my dear friend." then leaves with Coal Miner. Now once Bilbo and Bake found themselves just with Frodo and Applejack Bilbo said, " Now you two Bake and I have some thing for you." pulling out an old rapped cloth and a wooden box which he gave to Granny Smith then said, " For you Frodo my old sword Sting." followed by Granny who said, " And you my dear Applejack my protection charm Honesty." opening the box to reveal a sold gold necklace with an little orange apple shape gem in the center.

Frodo pulled out the sword and looked at it saying, " It's so light." to which Bilbo said, " Yes it is. Made by the Elves, this blade along with the gem on Applejacks necklace will glow blue and orange when Orcs or Goblins are close and it is times like that when you need to be extra careful so I've got some thing else for you." then pulls out a long white undershirt that shined like diamonds, " Mithril light as a feather but hard as a dragons scale. Here put it on!" he said to which Frodo was unbuttoning his shirt when Bilbo looked and saw the ring around his nephews neck, " Oh my old ring, you know I very like to hold it again." Now Frodo hesitated on either accepting or denying his Uncles wish but before he could think Bilbo tried to grab him with a frightening face that wasn't his luckily he broke out of it with help from Granny and said, crying at what he almost did, " I'm sorry I brought this upon you my boy, I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" and the four hugged. Then finally the day came when the Fellowship could begin so they all said their final goodbyes to the Elves and set off as the group of four Hobbits, an elf, a dwarf, two men, a wizard, three Unicorns, two Pegasi and three Earth Ponies.

 **End of chapter Twenty two**

 **A/N: Thanks to the inspiration of fellow Fanfiction writer Rhettbutler I was abel to write this thanks. P.s**

 **If you try to pay attention to the words and read the lines clear you'll find I've left sort of Easter eggs for things to come. Good luck finding them and let me know if they make sense to you.**

 **Imaginist007**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Twenty three:**

 **The pass of Caradhras**

The eighteen Fellowship members traveled south with the plan of holding West of the Misty Mountains for forty days with hope of passing the Gap of Rohan then from there turn East to Mordor but on one of their camp stops Boroimir, Flash, Aragorn, and Shining Armor were teaching Merry, Pippin, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie how to fight as Frodo, Sam, Applejack and Fluttershy were watching meanwhile Gimli and Rarity were arguing about they route with Gimli saying, " If anyone was to ask for my opinion which I note they've not I say we're taking the long way around." to which Twilight asked, " Well if you or Rarity have any better ideas Gimli then spit it out?" Rarity thought about it for a bit then said, " Hum, how about we pass through the Mines of Moria our cousins Balin and Coco Pommel will give us a royal welcome." But was stopped by Gandalf who said, " No Rarity I will not take the road through Moria unless I have no other choice."

Just then Legalos looked out and saw what looked to by a pale black cloud but after a real close look with his elf eyes and shouted, " CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!" to which the others looked up and began to hide and take cover. Once the crows passed by they all got out of their hiding places with Gandalf saying, " Spies of Saruman the passage south is being watched." so he looks to the others and finds another path which he said," We shall take the pass of Caradhras." to which they did. Going up the mountains when Frodo suddenly tripped and began to roll down to be caught be Aragorn, he then notice the ring had slipped off his neck and was now in the hands of Boroimir who again looked to be falling under its control till Aragorn shouted, " Boromir give the ring to Frodo." which he did. Meanwhile back in Isengard Saurman and Sunset were reading the message of their Crebain crow to which Sunset laughed at saying, " Ha how predictable do Gandalf and Twilight really think they can out smart us by leading them over Caradhras?" to which Saruman answered, " It appears so but if that false where then will they go, if the mountain defeats them are they to risk a more dangerous road?" when Sunset said again, " Well maybe we should do something so that they can answer the question themselves." to which Saruman nod in agreement.

Later that evening the Fellowship hit a terrible blizzard up on Caradhras when Arch stopped and said, " Hey Legalos listen, do you hear that?" He then got in front and listened to find a deep voice echoing in the wind to which he said, " He's right there's faul voice in the air, " when Gandalf shout," IT'S SARUMAN!" and then rocks began to fall to them and missed. Aragorn shouted, " He and Sunset must be trying to bring down the Mountain." then looks to Gandalf and shouts again, " We have to turn back." which Twilight said back, " No we can't." then tries a fail safety spell that failed as Sarumans's voice got louder and with a stroke of lighting brought down the snow from the Mountain barring them. However they survived and dug themselves out as Boroimir shouted, " We must get off the Mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city." to which Flash Sentry said, " Boroimir are you crazy, even I know the Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard." then Gimli said, " Well if we can't pass over the Mountain then let us go under it into the Mines of Moria." but in the very sound of that name Gandalf drifted into thought as Saruman's voice echoed through his head saying, ' Ah Moria you fear to into those Mines after the Dwarves dug to greedily and too deep. You now what they've awoke in the darkness in Khaza-Dum. SHADOW AND FLAME!' so now with little choices on where to go he said, " Let the Ring bearer decide." turning to Frodo who thought of what to do either continue up and die of frost, go the Gap of Rohan and possibly get caught by Saruman, and Sunset Shimmer or go to the Mines so he said, " We will go to the Mines." and they did.

 **Chapter Twenty four:**

 **The walls of Moria and the door of Durin**

They walked down the rocky mountain path and up a slope of stone stairs next to what was a tall broken bridge when Gimli said in amazement, " The Walls of Moria." pointing to a large mountain side wall which was on the other side of a large black lake. Night time came and the Fellowship walked around the lake to the other side looking for a doorway when Boroimir said, " I don't see a door anywhere." to which Rarity said, "Well that's because Dwarvish doors are invisible when closed." to which Gandalf said, " Yes and it's even so that their own masters couldn't find them if their secret was forgotten." followed by Legalos who said to Arch, " And why does that surprise me." when Gandalf stopped to touch a part of the wall between two oak trees then after feeling the surface he said to him self, " Ah Ithildin which mirrors only starlight and moon light." before he looked up to the sky as the full moon appeared and the wall began to glow into shining door with two sets of writing one on the top and one on bottom. Gandalf lifted his to the top runes for he seemed to understand them to say, " It reads ' The Doors of Durin Lord of Moria speak friend and Enter." when Merry asked, " and what do you suppose that means? to which Gandalf replied, " Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend then you speak the password and the doors well open." then tries a password but the door didn't open so he tried another but again nothing happened when Twilight said, " Maybe you're suppose to read the bottom one too." to which she looks at it and say, " It's old Equestrian and it reads ' But speak too of a land with magic of own but does not need hove, wing or horn." to which Pippin said, " While that makes as much sense of that last one. Not!" and asked," So are we to do now." which Gandalf shouted, " try smashing your head to the wall and if that doesn't help then it'll give us a few minutes of peace now excuse us we need to open this door."

Hours passed and both the Wizard and Unicorn had no luck opening the stone door meanwhile Aragorn was releasing their horse Bill so he wouldn't travel through the mines and then Merry and Pippin started to throw rock into the water with Rainbow and Pinkie napping next to them when a voice came into Rainbow's head, ' Stop them! They mustn't throw anymore rocks into the water." and unbelievably made her wake up and grab Pippin before he could throw his next rock, he asked, " Rainbow Dash what's gotten into you." which she replied, " I don't know! One minute I was napping then suddenly I felt the urge to stop you for disturbing the water." and that when they all including Aragorn, Shining Armor, Boromir and Flash began to notice movement. Now back to Gandalf and Twilight, they tried more and more passwords using the tongues of Dwarves, Elves and even Equestrians but nothing was working then Frodo took a look and said, " Maybe it's not passwords we need but answers to riddles, look the top one says ' Speak friend and Enter' while the Bottom one says 'speak too of a land with magic of own but does not need hove, wing or horn'. " then turns to Gandalf for the top to ask, " What's the Elvish word for Friend." and Twilight for the bottom," And the only place in Equestria that doesn't need pony magic." to which they answered, " Mellon.' and ," The Ever Free Forest." when the door swung open and the Fellowship began to enter.

 **End of Chapters twenty three and twenty four**

 **A/N: Now we enter Moria but only with a twist in the riddle to the door and the questions of who was the owner of that voice Rainbow Dash heard and how they new of the Watcher in the Water? Well find out on the next chapter.**

 **Imaginist007 P.s**

 **Thanks again for your help** **Rhettbutler**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Twenty five:**

 **Starlight and the Watcher in the Water**

Gimli then said to Legalos, " Soon Master Elf we will enjoy the fable hospitality of the Dwarves. From roaring fires to molt beer and red meat right off the bone." followed by Rarity who added, " Not to mention fine music and elegant fashion." as Gandalf placed a crystal on the top of his staff to light up the room as Gimli continued, " This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine. A Mine! but as it got bright enough for them to see Boromir said in worry, " No, this isn't a mine. It's a TOMB!" to which he was right for before their eyes were piles of long dead Dwarves and empty pony armor covered in arrows. Legalos then pulled out one of the arrows and looks at it saying, " This are Goblin arrows." then throws it away to ready his bow and arrow for an attack as did Arch with his cross bow, Aragorn and Shining Armor with their swords, Boromir with his sword and shield and finally Flash with his spear, when they saw no threat Boromir said, " Now we make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here." then turns to the Hobbits and their ponies to shout, " Now get out. GET OUT!" and they were about to when the same voice Rainbow Dash heard before appeared in Twilight's head warning, " No, you must close the Gate and hurry." but it was too late.

Frodo was then dragged down and pulled back by a large green tentacle that came from the lake, Sam called to Aragorn and the other then tried to cut off the tentacle but more showed up lifting Frodo up as the very creature appeared to try and eat him while at the same time defend itself, the other tried to cut their way through but more tentacles appeared even with both Legalos and Arch's arrows then in the eyes of the ponies sense only they were able to see it a clear blue beam came out of the entrance and hit the creature just as Aragorn cut off the tentacle holding Frodo which made him fall into Boromir's arms. The Fellowship then head for the door with Gandalf shouting out, " INTO THE MINES!." unfortunately the creature was chasing them however fortunate it couldn't fit through the door and caused it to collapse thus killing the creature but leaving them in darkness.

In this darkness Twilight lit up her horn but found she couldn't see the others, worried that something might have happened to them she called first, " Gandalf?" but no answer came so she tried again, " Frodo? Applejack?" but again no answer came when sudden a light appeared to which Twilight saw Rarity with Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash too. She ran to them and said, " Girls are you alright, where are the others?" to which Applejack said, " We're find Twilight but I don't know where the others are or for that matter where we are." and that's when a different voice appeared saying, " Oh don't worry you're still in Moria and the others are all right I just frozen time so I can talk to you." followed by a bright glow which once dimded down revealed a grown mare with a slightly pink coat, purple mane and tail with lines of violet and sky blue and a cutie mark of a star with blue magic beams. Twilight was amazed at the sight in front of her she was about to speak when Applejack got in front of her with the others and said, " Stand back Twi. This might be an illusion sent by the Dark Lord to decisive us." to which the Mare laughed and said, " SAURON! Me work for Sauron oh please. The last I would ever do is work for that miserable trickstir." when Rainbow flew to her and said, " Oh really and what makes you think we trust you." to which the pony said," Well if it wasn't for me you still be sleeping while Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks aggregating the Watcher after it was awaken for it's nap. I do so apologize about that Brim and I after building that door told those Dwarves to kill it before it had a chance to grow but they didn't listen wanting it to be their guard dog."

Twilight was shocked at what the strange pony said and asked, " What, you built the door? Then that means you wrote the riddle of the Everfree Forest." to which the pony nod in reply as Twilight continued, " Who are you and who is this Brim you spoke of?" which she replied first to herself, " Oh Starlight you clumsy fool. You forgot your manners again." then to the others, " I am Starlight Glimmer." Which shocked Twilight even more as she said, " Starlight Glimmer as in the Mare Black Smith. Then that means this Brim is Cele...Cele.." not getting the last word out luckily Starlight finished it for her saying, " Yes, that's right my companion was High Elf Celebrimbor King of the Elvin Black Smiths and the original creature/co-creature of the Rings of Power." Rainbow dash was confused in this and asked, " But I thought Sauron created the Rings of Power?" To which Starlight said, " Well no that's not entirely true. While Sauron did help in creating the Seven and Nine rings it was I and Celebrimbor or Brim as I liked to call him who created the Three Elvin rings and the Two Alicorn rings." but she found the ponies still confused so she started to explain.

(Flashback)" You see during the Second age of Middle Earth we High Elves and Ponies of Eregion were known as the greatest Black Smiths to live but it was Brim and myself who were the most powerful being of course the King and Mare of Black Smiths. One day an another Elf named Annatar and his pony, a Unicorn named Crysta appeared to us and asked to teach them the art of Black Smithing and though I didn't trust them Brim agreed."(Present) Then Twilight asked, " But that still doesn't explain why you're here, Celebrimbor died many years ago so you should be in Equ..." but was then interupted by Starlight who continued by saying, " In Equestria, don't worry I'm getting there. (Flashback) Over the course of Two years We taught them all we knew but what took their interest was ring making saying they wanted to bring the lands of the Men and Dwarves together with the Elves so Brim took it upon himself to help but I still didn't trust them and I was right. It took two months to make the rings half for forging them then another half to craft and give to the attended masters, though the Nine rings showed a sign of something dark I didn't pay attention but on the third month when Annatar promised to leave I caught him and Crysta sneaking around the castle at night and followed them to the furnace room where they revealed themselves as Sauron and the last of the Changlings Chrisalis. I ran to warn Brim but they then caught me and knock me out, when I came too I found myself inside a mountain of fire to which Sauron called Mount Doom in his land of Mordor with Chrisalis and Brim who looked to be under a spell. They originally planed to make two rings for each othe one for him to control the Elven, Dwarf and Men rings and one for her to control the Alicron rings but when she wasn't looking Sauron killed Chrisalis saying she was a weak coward and he was better off." ( Present) This shocked the six ponies including Fluttershy who was terrified as Starlight said some more, " Yes and as everyone knows when a Companion dies their pony dies here and is returned to Equestria but what they don't know is that when a pony dies and their Companions are still alive they will still live on but only with half a soul." then Rainbow Dash asked, " So what happened?" to which Starlight answered going back to her story ( Flashback), " He then forced Brim to create the One Ring but what he didn't count on was me using my magic to hover Chrisalis's sharp horn to the ropes to cut free then I attacked zapping Brim so the spell could be knocked out and then added a extra spell to the ring before it was finished, we escaped and prepared for war but in the end we lost. The spell I put was suppose to bring me back physically but thanks to the course Sauron later put it broke half my spell and brought me back spiritually instead and now I'm trapped in between the worlds."

(Present) then lowers her head when she started to fade and the others tried to get closer but she stopped them and said, " Listen my time is limited so I can only say these." she then looks to Twilight, " Twilight I give you this magic. It doesn't have a form yet but it well when you need it most." zapping this magic into Twilight's horn then to Pinkie, " And Pinkie remember you gifts. When your tail twitches don't hesitate. I replete DON'T HESITATE!" then disappears as Gandalf then bangs his staff to the ground to relight the crystal and says to the other, " Well we have not but one choice. We must face the long dark road of Moria, so be on your guard for there are older and fuller things then Orcs in the deep places of the world." then begins to walk up the hall way stairs to say more." But quietly now it's a four day journey to the other side so let's hope our presence may go unnoticed." and lead them into a hall of seemingly endless passages.

 **End of Chapter 25**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay it was difficult to finish. Thanks for any and all help and your time of viewing and visiting. Note i own no rights**

 **Imaginist007**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Twenty six:**

 **Mithril, Gollum and Spike**

The Fellowship travelled through the dark tunnels, bridges, stairs and halls of Moria with Gandalf and Twilight leading the way not knowing that deep in the thoughts of the six who saw Starlight (Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and even Twilight herself) were questions upon questions then they came a cross a chamber loaded of chains, ladders and empty buckets, Flash asked, " Ah Gandalf, Twilight? What are all these chains for?" to which Twilight answered, "Well judging by the amount of walking space we have and all these ladders and buckets I would say we are in one of Moria's Mining Chambers." followed by Gandalf who said, " Yes indeed!" then Merry asked, " Well what exactly were the Dwarves here digging for because I'm looking around your lights and I don't see any signs of gold or jewels." to which Gandalf replayed, " Of course you're not to Master Brandybuck that is because the wealth of Moria was not of gold or jewels but of a shining metal called Mithril." before shining his staff deep into the hole beside them which reflected from wall to wall showing lines of white metal going as deep as the eyes could see."

Twilight then said, " You know the last time we saw some Mithril was a set of rings Bilbo had." to which Gandalf relied laughing, " Ah yes the ones that Thorin and Scorpan gave." followed by Gimli who said in amazement, " Oh that was a Kingly gift indeed." and again by Gandalf, " Oh yes, I never told him this though but it's wealth was worth more the entire land of the Shire." They then claimed a set of large steep stairs that when they got to the top they found their path spilt in three, one going straight, one with stairs going down and the other with more stairs going up, Gandalf then looked at the paths but was very confused and said in most dismiss, " I have no memory of this place!"

He asked Twilight to use her magic and find a better path but found that the atmosphere was unfamiliar to her too so they decide to camp out as he chocies the path. Sam, Merry and Pippin along with their ponies sat on the platform right by the stair while Frodo sat on a high stone and the Men plus Dwarf, Elf and ponies sat far side the platform, Rainbow Dash was complaining about how boring it was and wanted to fly for abit but Pippin said, " I don't think that's a good Idea Rainbow what if you fly and hit something then the older and fouler things Gandalf said would be about." and that's when Legalos said to them, " Speaking of things I'm not certain but I think something's following us quietly in the dark." but Rainbow didn't believed him and flew a few inches when she looked down to the stairs and saw what quickly changed her mind, two glowing eyed creatures one a humanish figure crawling on all four grawling in quiet tones and a purple and green dragon, she then flew to Twilight who looked like she was fluttering with Flash and said, " Twilight, Twilight! I saw something down their actually two somethings." not paying attention to the fact Frodo saw the same things and ran to Gandalf. ( Twilight and Dash) Twilight then send Flash away so to talk to Rainbow and asked , " Did you see what they looked like?" to which said,"Yeah a Dragon and a Humanish creature both with glowing eyes." where Twilight said, " Ah that would be Gollum and Spike." and ended with Rainbow asking, " Who and Who?" ,( Frodo and Gandalf) meanwhile Frodo told Gandalf then said in worry after hearing those same names, " Gollum... A..nd Spike?" to which the wizard said, " Yes they've been following us for three days.",the Hobbit asked, " You mean they've escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dul?" to which Gandalf said, "Escaped, or set loss now the ring has brought them here." knowing that four pair sets of eyes were staring at them as if they were listening.

(Twilight and Dash) Twilight then took a breath and explained, " Gollum and Spike, the ones who had the Ring before Bilbo took it of course they weren't always like that." that's when Rainbow asked, " What do you mean?" to Which the Unicorn said to her Pegasus friend, " A long time ago Gollum was a Hobbit of the river named Smeagol, a gentle soul with the unusual case of having a creature other then a pony as a Companion in his case a equally gentle baby dragon name Spike. That is till one day on his birthday Smeagol and Spike went fishing with his cousin Deagol and his pony Cast Weaver (another OC) and found that ring. Once they lead eyes on it changed them driving poor Smeagol mad and Spike to greed speeding his growth. And now they hate and love that ring as they heat and love themselves so they'll never be rid of their need for it." ( Gandalf and Frodo) Then Frodo said in anger, " It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill them when he had the chance." which made Gandalf quickly say in defense, " Pity! it was pity that stained Bilbo's hand for many who have lived deserved death and some that died deserved life now ask yourself can you give it to them Frodo?" which left the young hobbit to question himself too as the Wizard continued, " Do not be to quick to deal on death and judgment for even the very wise can't see all ends and even now my heart tells me that Gollum and Spike have some part yet for good nor evil before this is over but the pity on Bilbo may had effected many."

( Twilight and Rainbow) Rainbow then looked to Frodo and said, " Gee this must be even harder on poor Frodo I'll bent he is wishing that ring never found him and that non of this never happened." when Twilight put her hoof around her friend and said, "But he can't help it for just like him and us many have lived to see such times and thought the same but that is not for them to decide, all we have to decide is what to do by the time it is given to us Bilbo was ment to find the Ring in which Frodo also was ment to have." and that's when Gandalf said aloud in delight, " Ya it's that way." which made everyone and everypony look at him for he has found the right path. Merry then asked, " You mean you remember now?" to which Gandalf answered, " No Master Brandybuck but the air doesn't smell foul down here." Pointing at the down stairs path then lead them down into a huge hall. When they got the the bottom Gandalf increased the staff's light so that all the Fellowship could see and said, " Now be hold the Great Realm of the Dwarven city Khazad-Dum."

 **End of Chapter Twenty six**

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't write in a while but now in honor of MLP season six I give you this chapter.**

 **Imaginist007**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

 **The Tomb of Balin; Ori's story**

The Stone pilloried hall stood tall and grand with a space so wide it made almost every direction look end less but as far as the Fellowship knew they were going straight when both Gimli and Rarity looked to their left and saw a separate room, in hopes to find at least one surviving Dwarf or pony they ran but it was not so. Instead they found more corpses and a stone coffin, Gimli looked at the words upon the coffin and dropped in sorrow with Rarity as the others followed in and Gandalf read aloud the very Words, " Here lies Balin Son of Fudin. Warrior of Erebor and Lord of Moria. He is dead then just as I feared."

Twilight then saw a single corpse sitting next to Balin's coffin and then after a long focused look gasp in terror to Gandalf saying, " G..G..andalf please tell that's not? It couldn't be." but the Wizard said, " I'm afraid it is Twilight or at least it was. It's Ori." He then noticed an old book in Ori's hand and hand his hat and staff to Pippin to pick it up and read from it which said, " 5 May 13970, we are close to our destination."

(Flash back,Ori)

" It has now been 30 years sense I myself, my Unicorn pony Moon Dancer, our companions Balin the leader and Oin with their ponies Coco Pommel and Jewel Quarts and our company of 28 have reclaimed Erebor from the Dragon Smug and 20 years scense a single sitting of an orc or goblin has been seen in the gates of Moria so now seeing an opertunity Balin wanted in his old age to pay revenge on those who died for it including King Thro and reclaim that old kingdom but in fear of the myths in history King Dain refused our quest so with no choice we along with 30 of our finest set off saying goodbye to our friends and families namely my brothers Dori and Nori, Oin's brother Gloin and Nephew Gimli and Balin's brother Dwalin.

We traveled for twelve months west but then Balin had a thought if the Battle for Moria took place in the East Gate and there might still be a small strong hold it would be unwise to go there so we ventured south to Isenguard for help from Saruman, he refused but did let us know of a invisible door on the west side of the Misty Mountains by a large black lake so we traveled their. We found the door and tried to with many passwords when we finally tried Mellon and Everfree but once the door open we were attacked by this creature with tentacles from the lake which processed to take us on one by one till Oin and Jewel took our remaining forces in and shut the gate behind us we never saw them again. We then traveled through the long halls and tunnels finding the long lost wealth of Moria Mithril and then Balin took the role of Lord for Moria but in the mist of what seemed to be our success we were attacked by an orc scout and goblin archers, one these same archers shot Balin in the shoulder but we managed to kill them letting the scout escape in the hopes of saving our lord but our healer could do nothing for we found it was the same wound and disease that nearly killed Kili all those years ago and none of us had the knowledge to cure him later the week he died.

We found a well spot to hid and regroup but imminently found Moria was still not as empty as we thought. They have taken the bridge and the second hall, we have boarded the doors but can not hold them for long the ground shakes, drums drum in the deep. We can not get out a shadow moves in the dark, we can not THEY ARE COMING."

(Back to the Fellowship)

The Fellowship listened to the tale when Pinkie suddenly felt her tail twitched then just as suddenly remembered Starlight's warning then looks to Pippin who was looking at another corpse sitting on the edge of a well and was touching the arrow on its armor, she tried to stop him by shouting," **Pippin don't**!" but it was to late. The corpses head tilted back and fell into the well which smashed hard on the stone surface and made a loud echoing sound that made the others look his direction when the rest of the body followed its head with a chained bucket making more noises.

 **End of chapter 27**

 **Well here is your new chapter as a gift for your enjoyment. Please enjoy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

 **The Battle of Khazad-Dum part one: Orcs and Troll**

The noises echoed through and out the mine each a nail in Peregrin's grave till it finally stopped, they all looked both him in anger and each other in relief till Gandalf said closing Ori's book, " **FOOL OF A TOOK!** Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." pulling his hat and staff away from the troublesome Halfling when suddenly a starting small thump came into their ears followed by more thumps that grew from a boom to a boom boom and finally a boom boom boom of drums. The sound traveled through every passage way and ended at the door behind them when Sam and Fluttershy noticed a dim light and saw both Frodos sword and Applejacks necklace were glowing blue and orange, they noticed this too but were just as soon meet with a faint noise that Legalos recognised calling out, " Orcs!" which made Boromir go to the door only to be welcomed with two arrows that just missed his face.

Shining Armor then turn to the Hobbits and their ponies and called to them, " Get Back you guys! Stay close to Gandalf and Twilight." who were then pushed back by the same two as he, Aragorn, Flash, Legalos and Arch went to help Boromir close the door who said after hearing another noise, " They have a Cave Troll." then barricaded door with all the axes before stepping back. They ready themselves for when the Orcs tried to break the door down even Gimli was ready when he claimed onto his cousin's grave and shouted, " Ahh let them come for there is one dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath." but then the doors broke down and dozen upon dozen of orcs came running growling and cackling though at least three were hit by both Legalos, Arch, and Aragorn's arrows but more were come so they all charged and fought going from left to right with every slatch, swing, cut and stab till they were meet with a roaring noise that came in with a bang introducing the giant cave troll Boromir mentioned earlier.

Legalos and Arch tried to shot arrows at it but the creatures tough skin almost made it hard to hurt as it first tried to hit Sam who dodged the hammer by going under it and Fluttershy who tried to give it the Stare that she uses on the critters of the Shire but found that the troll's small brain made it immune swatting her aside like a fly then it went to Gimli and Rarity who both hit it with a zap of magic and an axe but again misses hitting Balins grave allowing the Dwarf and his pony to go separate ways to confuse it as Arch fired another arrow knocking it down. of course now it was really getting angry at the two archers so after getting up it found them on the second floor it started to swing it's loose chain at them like a whip which would have hit Legalos if Arch didn't worn him shouting, " Legalos look out!" which allowed him to dodge them and lead it to wrap around a pillar thus trapping the beast so he could climb on to its head and try to fire another arrow onto its head with deflected off making the troll brake free from its chains while down below Sam was cutting Orcs with his sword on one hand and bangging them with a pot on the other when he said, " Well at least I think I'm getting the hang of this." but soon the attention was back on the troll for it had it's attention on Applejack who was with Merry and Pippin while Frodo was with Aragorn and Shining.

Frodo saw she was in trouble and was about to go help when Aragorn grabbed him and said, " No Frodo stay with me she'll have a better chance if you don't get hurt." but was pushed aside as Frodo said, " I have too she's my pony and I would rather die and let you guys carry on this mission without us then live on without her." then runs off, Aragorn was of course frustrated by this and didn't know what to do when shining bumped him and said, " Go help him I'll take care of these guys." tossing him a spear. The troll tried to grab Applejack but was cut in the hand by Frodo then followed by Aragorn was stabbed in the chest by the spear but the creature then swipped his arm at the Ranger making him fly and hit his head onto a the wall, Frodo tried to wake him up but the Troll pulled the spear out and tried to go after Applejack again so in a corner as a last minute option he got in front of the spear and took the shocked but equally hurt Earth pony' s place.

Both their cries called out through the room to each of their companions, Merry and Pippin both took their swords and jumped onto the Trolls back while the others took care of the remaining Orcs. Merry soon got grabbed by the Troll and was dangling upside down when Rainbow Dash heard him she immediately flow to his rescue shouting, "Hold on Merry I'm coming." just catching him before hitting the floor, but now with the troll being the last creature the remaining Fellowship members took turns cutting it when Legalos readied another arrow Pippin saw his opportunity and stabbed the creature making open it's mouth and welcome the incoming arrow thus killing once and for all. When it was finally over they all went to the bodies of Frodo and Applejack thinking they were dead when Frodo moved and began to breathe, everyone was shocked at this even Aragorn who just woke up when Applejack said in a low breath tone, " Gee Frodo Baggins I don't know whether I should hurt you some more or kiss you." luckily it was the kiss, Frodo then hugged her and said to the others, " Don't worry I'm um I mean We're alright not hurt at all." when Aragorn said, " Right you should be dead both of you I mean a spear like that would have killed even a strong wild boar." and Twilight who agreed but had a thought in her mind said, " Well I would think that there's more to this Hobbit that meets the eye." which without another word told Frodo to Reveal the shining silver vest Bilbo gave him. Gimli and Rarity both widen their eyes for it was Mithril that Frodo was wearing even said together, " You're full of surprises Master Baggins." when sounds of more Orcs came to the door this time louder and stronger meaning more were higher numbers were coming too so hoping they could out run this growing enemy Gandalf said, " To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum." and they all ran and/or flew out of their through the whole next to them.

 **End of chapter Twenty Eight**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

 **The Battle of Khazad-Dum part two: The Balrog and the bridge**

The Fellowship ran out of Balin's tomb room through the giant hole in the wall in hope to confuse and lose the Orc reinforcements but the cry of their war call continued to fallow them as that group and more were arriving from all directions even from the ceiling till the entire hall was surrounded by Orcs with the eighteen members of the Fellowship trapped in the center. The four Hobbits and their ponies stayed beside the others both Gandalf and Twilight tried to look for a way out and the others keeping the pack of orcs back when suddenly a growl came followed by a bright growing light came down one of the hall stopping the orcs and the Fellowship, when the growling got louder the Orcs began to scars as if they knew the terror of the light being and didn't want to get in its way till they were all gone through the tunnels they've climbed up and down from.

Now alone again but just not completely the Fellowship was left both relieved that their current problem was over, confused by the circumstances of this luck and frighten of what owned those lights and sounds when Boromir asked, "What is this new devilry" and Gandalf answered, " A Balrog! A demon of the acquaint world, this foe is beyond any of you RUN!" and dashed off leading the others down a path of stairs as Applejack asked Twilight, " Twilight you've read old books, what thy hay is a Balrog?" to which she replied, " A creature of shadow and flame. Long ago Sauron's master Morgoth created eight of these creatures and battled any who stood in his way for they were so powerful nothing could stop them but ultimately they were defeated and destroyed along with Morgoth." then was asked by Flash asked, " Then why is this one still alive?" to which she answered, " Legend says two of them disappeared before the final battle. The first was is still unknown but this one was found by accident when King Durin I and his diggers wanted to find more Mithril and begun to dig deeper till they got so far down they awoke it from its sleep and were driven out. Now less talking and more running." as they reached the bottom of the stairs into what seemed to be the furnace room with Gandalf trailing behind, Aragorn checked to see if he was okay but was then pushed back as they all continued down more stairs the suddenly stopped by a small gap and the Balrog forcing its way down behind them. First jumped Legalos and Arch then Gandalf and Twilight but the Fellowship were meet by the Goblin archers plus a part of the stairs began to collapse so acting fast Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped over with Flash, Pinkie and Rainbow following just as braking stair piece began to fall, Aragorn then tossed Sam and Fluttershy then turned to Gimli and Rarity but the Dwarf said in pride, " **NOBODY TOSSES A DWARF!** " followed by his Unicorn, " Yes it is very uncouth of a Gentleman to do something a Lady would do herself." then the two jumped but barely made it luckily both Arch and Leaglos saved them however while Rarity was caught gently by her hoof Gimli was grabbed by the beard and pulled in with him shouting, " **AH NOT THE BEARD!** "

Frodo, Applejack, Aragorn and shining Armor were the last ones but for they could jump the almost forgotten Balrog was heard again still trying to force its way down which caused the stairs to brake again further high then a piece of the mountain roof to fall onto the set behind them tilting from side to side till Aragorn tells them to lean forward sending themselves down to the others once back together they claimed down the last set of stairs with Gandalf trailing behind again. He called to the other telling them to make for the bridge and stayed next to a fire wall with Twilght next to him he told her to go with them but she said, " No Gandalf we do this together." when an all to familiar growl came from behind the flamed wall and out appeared the Balrog a giant beast with wings the was covered from inside and out in fire, it chased them all the way to the Bridge as they all one by one crossed to the other side except the two last ones they turned to face the creature. The rest noticed this as the wizard shouted, " **YOU CAN NOT PASS!** " marking a right to challenge the beast as it lite itself aflame to show its and the Unicorn lit her horn for her right then they both chanted to it, " ( Gandalf) I'm the servant of the Secret Fire and wielder of the Flame of Arno. (Twilight) And I am the student of Princess celestia Ruler of the Pony Race with these magic of myself and my Companion. ( Gandalf) The dark fire will not avail you Flame of Udun." as the Balrog pulled out its sword and stuck their force field which dissolved destroying the beasts sword too. The Balrog then glowed brighter as the Wizard warn him to go back to the shadow but it didn't listen stepping forward and swinging a whip so now as a final act the two channeled their magic and shouted, " **YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"** slamming their staff and hooves on the stone floor of the bridge, thinking the Wizard and pony did nothing the Balrog stepped again for another attack but found his half of the bridge brake taking it down with them. Gandalf and Twilight then started to head back to the others when the Balrog lashed its whip at Twilight tail pulling her down to grab Gandalf foot and pulling him down too before grabbing the edge of the bridge thus dropping his staff and sword Glamdring, Frodo and the pegasi ponies head to their rescue but Boromir and some of the others stopped them, Gandalf tried to climb back up but kept slipping with Twilight holding on when she heard again the voice of Starlight Glimmer saying, " Let go! Twilight let go it is your and Gandalfs Destiny to fight that monster, I promise you let go and you both will be fine just remember the gift remember **THE SPARK!** " She then looked to the other ponies but saw Applejack staring back like she heard the voice too and knew in her heart Starlight was telling the truth so she smiled and said in silence, " Let go!" as her charm necklaces sparkled then Twilight knowing Applejack was one to never lie let go, Gandalf felt the pony' s grip loosen and watched as she fell in to shadow then looked back to the others and said to them one last time, " **FLY YOU FOOLS!** "then lets go himself to join her leaving the rest of the Fellowship to escape into the four day long lost sunshine outside to mourn in their lost of Gandalf the Gray and Twilight Sparkle.

 **End of chapter Twenty Nine**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Thirty:**

 **The Woods of Lothlorien**

It became a sad sad moment for the now sixteen Fellowship members as the finally past the Eastern Gate of Moria only with the heavy price of two others the wizard and his Unicorn, pain and misery hit their hearts with an added touch of gilt from Pippin and range from Gimli who was trying to get back in then Aragorn whipped his sword clean and said, " Legolas, get them up." but was fastly confronted by Boromir who shouted, " WHAT! Give them a moment for pity sake or are you so quick to lead us that you've forgotten what we've just been through.?" to which the Ranger replied," No Boromir I haven't forgotten, that of what we all witnessed today is going to be in my memories forever even though we could have helped them Gandalf and Twilight sacrificed themselves to give us a chance now I plan to honor that sacrifice and carry on this quest but I am not going to stand eagerly by and let you say other wise." That's when Flash and Shining got in between their two Companions and shouted in unison, " **STOP YOU TWO THIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP!"** pushing them aside each other then Flash then looked Boromir and said, " Now Boromir I understand you're devastated we all are, including me." letting out a small tear before continuing, " But we must think here, you've fought orcs just as much as most of us have so you know how persistent and good at wall climbing they can be. That means that by nightfall those creatures would have found away around the bridge and surround us so we need to make heist to a safe area." and finally asked Shining Armor, " Any ideas?" to which the white stallion replied after thinking, " Yes! The Woods Lothlorien are close by and judging by the amount of sunlight we have it's an hour past noon if we hurry we shall reach it in two hours maybe three. Now come everyone get up." then started to help the Hobbits up and they all began to set off to Lothlorien.

Within the long two hour journey through the rocky side of the mountain the Fellowship then crossed the little stream and entered the grand forest of Lothlorien, the forest itself was both welcoming with its falling leaves of many colors but it also scary in its silent appearance. Even Gimbli felt scared because he quickly turned to Frodo be hind him and said, " **Stay close young Hobbits!** " before explaining," They say a great sorceress lives it these woods, an Elf Witch of terrible power all who look upon her fall under her spell and Are never seen again." but Frodo wasn't listening because just as the Dwarf was talking a lady's voice came into his head talking to him before disappearing just as quick for him to get back to Gimli who changed his tone to say, " Well here is one Dwarf she won't insnear so easily for I have the eyes of a Hawk and ears of a Fox." So he claimed but that didn't help him from being surprised with two Elvish arrows pointed at his face which were then followed be more arrows all around the Fellowship even Legalos and Arch were meet with them from behind while ready with theirs but what was most eye catching is that the ponies of these arrow owners were covered with green and brown body paint, the Leaders of the Elvish and Ponies band then came forth who were an Elven man with long blond hair and a Zebra who was covered with the very same that said first the Elf, " The Dwarf breathed so loud we could have shot him in the dark." followed by the Zebra who added in rhyme, " Yet he claims to walk by without a welcome of our mark." Then Aragorn and Shining Armor bowed to the two leaders and Aragorn began to speak in Elvish thus introducing the two as Haldir and Zacora to explain their traveling, when it was finished Haldir looked at the other members and said, " Then I shall see you safe passage, come _SHE_ is waiting." then begins to walk down a path that the other Elves and the Fellowship follow leading deeper and deeper into the forest till they reached its heart where on top of a hill lies the great tree Caras Galadhon the Home of Lord Calaborn and Lady of Light Galadriel.

 **End of chapter Thirty**

 **A/N: I don't own any rights and would like to think you for your wait.**

 **Please leave a comment and tell me how you like it**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Thirty One:The Lady, and the Lords of Gondor**

The Elves then proceeded to lead the Fellowship to the grand tree where awaiting them was a spiral stair case, up they went higher and higher as the evening began to hit the forest yet the surroundings were lit with star light like lanterns that stretched far and wide with the sound of Elvish singing amongst the pillars and branches, all it took was one look and like that almost all of the sorrow and worries dissappearted just as it was back in Rivendell.

When they reached the top there was an arch with bright light in its way but what was to emerge from this light was truly the sight to behold, four figures to be exact two Elves a man and a woman and two Ponies a gray wavy mane Unicorn Stallion with a red tip on his horn and a Alicorn Mare with long flowing rainbow hair who had to be none other than the oldest and powerful Alicorn Princess Celestia, Lord Calaborn looked down to the and said, " Hmm strange sixteen here yet it was eighteen sent from Rivendell, tell me where is Gandalf or Twilight for me and Sombra wish to speak with them." But the question did not need to be answered for Galadriel looked straight into their eyes and knew then and there as she spoke, " They have fallen into Shadow. Now the quest stands on the edge of a knife if you stray but a little it will fail." and was added by Celestia, " Yet hope will show itself in the most unexpected of times go now and rest for danger still awaits but tonight you will sleep in peace." then sent the Fellowship on their way.

As the evening began the night everyone gave their weapons to the smiths for sharpening and took off their gears to rest on the branched platforms of Lothlorian well all but Boromir and Pippin, Boromir sat on a trunk of the tree shaped like a chair all alone even Flash wasn't with him till Aragorn and Shining walked up to him, he saw them and asked, " What do you two want?" to which Aragorn answered, " Flash asked us to talk to you, he realized you've been acting different when he tried to talk to you pushed him away so he asked as." this upset him further and he said, "Dam horse he should learn to mind his own business." only to be approached by Shining who shouted, " Boromir your business is his business too. Flash is your pony, your companion not something you can push away." but was then push aside so Aragorn could say, " It's okay Shining." then turns to Boromir to continue, " Anyway he is right, now you should get some rest these boarders are well protected." but Boromir cleared his throat and said scared and all most proudly, " I shall find no rest here."

This shocked the two Rangers but they listened as the Gondorian explained, " I heard that witchs voice in my head, she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me that even now there is still hope left but I couldn't see it, it has been long since we've have hope." and started to cry while going on, " My father is a noble man but he is losing faith and looks to keep things right and restore Gondors honor with the the Tower of Ecthelion glimmering like silver and it's banners high in the breeze, I bet you've never seen such a sight." to which the Ranger took a seat and said, " Actually we did many years ago, our fathers Arathorn and Night Light took us to Gondor during one of our adventures we didn't go into the city but I cherished the sight. Father said I would be king of it one day." and that when Boromir who suddenly seemed the happiest he had ever been placed a hand on Aragorns arm and said, " And he was right, one day our path will lead us there, the trumps shall blow in our honor as the Lords and Steeds of Gondor have returned."

 **Chapter Thirty two: The Mirror in the eyes they have seen and the eyes that haven't**

 **( Note: I'll be splitting this chapter from Frodo and Galadriel to Applejack and Celestia like this (F/G and A/C))**

 **(F/G)** Later on Everyone finally fell asleep all excepted for Lady Galadriel, she stepped along the grassy floor silent as a grave so no one could hear her well almost no one. Frodo awoke to a touch of wind and spots the lady turn a corner, and figuring she wants him to follow her so he does.

They step close to each other in a distance not one facing the other till going down small stairs the came to an circled area surrounded by water fountains a one lone stone table with a silver basin on it. She then grabs a jug and begins to fill it with water before facing the Hobbit to ask, " Will you look into the mirror?" this both scared and confused him but his curiosity got on him so he asked back, " What will I see?" to which she answered pouring the water from the jug into the basin, " Even the wisest couldn't tell for the mirror show many things from things that were to things that are and things that haven't come to pass." then places her hand over it to welcome Frodo into a look

 **(A/C)** Meanwhile Applejack was still asleep when she awoke to the noticed of Frodo was gone she went to look for him and saw him with Lady Galadriel, she was about to go own to them but was stoped by a hoof placed on her shoulder she looked behind and there was Princess Celestia who tilted her head in a greeting and said, " I wouldn't little one Galadriel doesn't like it when others disturbed her." Applejack then turned back to the two below and asked, " So what the hay are those two doing Princess?" to which she answered, " She's showing Frodo her mirror, it's a mystical object that allows any who look into it to see the past, the present and the possible futures." then moves to the side to watch below. It started quiet then Frodo started to get agitated trying to look away and yet not look away, Applejack was getting scared and was about to run to him when Princess Celestia stopped again and said, " No Applejack he has to see this it's what may come to pass if he should fail." and so she stayed when he finally moved falling to the floor.

 **( F/G)** The Hobbit then picked himself up, what he saw was to forever be in his head and fears as he looked to the Lady who stould still as she said, " Yes I know what it is you saw for it is also in my mind." and silence fell on them again. **(A/G)** Applejack looked confused at this and asked, " So what's going on now?" to which Celestia answered, " They are talking in their heads she is telling him of the ring and how it will sooner or later bring the destruction of the Fellowship and he is now offering it her." this shocked the Earth pony so she asks again, " Will she take it?"and the Princess says, " Oh she will want to, there's a part of her that deeply wants it but there is another part that won't allow her too and she is about to show it." That's when Lady Galadriel raised her arms and glowed a scary ocean blue color, Applejack gasped at this and listened as Celestia explained, " She's showing her true form only the most powerful of elves could do it. when tempted by evil this form of raw power covers her and forces the evil around her to vanish but it weakens her badly too." and then watched as Galadriel calms down.

 **(F/G)** Once the Lady pasted herself she spoke, " I have now pasted the test so I shall now diminish, go into the west and forever remain Galadriel." and began to walk away when Frodo said, " Wait please, I can not do this alone." so she looks to him again and says, " But you are never truly alone you have your pony with you yet remember you are a Ring bearer Frodo and to bear a Ring of Power is to be alone." she then shows a single silver ring on her finger that Frodo recognized as one of the Three Elven Rings Nenya the Ring of Water and she spoke again, " This task is appointed to you and if you do not find a way then no one will." and sends him off to sleep as Celestia did with Applejack earlier.

 **End of Chapter 31-32**

 **A/N: I own no rights to mlp or lotr. enjoy as always."**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Thirty Three:The chase**

However not all the land was asleep that night because back at Isengard saruman and Sunset Shimmer sat in their chamber with the very creature from the cavrens blow the Uruk-Hai Lurtz. Sunset shimmer began to walk around it and then said with a smile of pride, " He's perfect Saruman, his strength is higher than any man and if I do say so myself with my Solar acceleration spell and the Goblin blood in those llvains he and the others will be faster than any Orc I 've ever se..." before being interuptied by the White Wizard who said in a aggravated tone, " Yes Sunset that'll do." then waves a hand telling her too leave which she dose.

Once alone the White Wizard moved from his throne to walk around Lurtz before he spoke again to say, " An Orc she called you hm! You my friend are more than an Orc, do you know how the Orcs first came to be? Lurtz didn't answer so Saruman Explained, " They were Elves once till they travled to the far North and were taken by the dark powers, tortured and mutated into a terribel form of life and their ponies didn't have it easy either, they were turned into a race of shape shifting creatures called Changlings with one who called herself Queen serving my master till they were all killed by their Orcs who dicoveried a hunger for flesh and now you are profected." He then moved to face the creature to ask, " Now my fighting Uruk-Hia whom do you serve?" and it answered loud and bold, " SARUMAN!" and that pleasied him greatly, the two then headed back down to the cavren and had Lurtz be prepied, armoried up and painted with the White hand of Isengard along with forthy nine making all together fifty Uruks.

Once battled ready all fifty Uruks gathered at the front gate awaiting their orders which Saruman was about to give when he spoke, " Your mission it this to find and kill the Fellowship of the Ring a party of two men, a Dwarf, an Elf, four small creatures called Halflings and their Ponies. Hunt them down, do not stop untill they are found and remember you do not know pain or fear for you will teast MAN AND HORSE FLESH!." which made them cheer a lowd growl and ready themselves on the way when Saurman stopped Lurtz to give him one more order, " One of the Halflings is carring something of great value so you are to bring them to me alive and unspoiled you can still kill the others and their Poines too the Halflings will be more easy to capture that way." the Uruk bowied it's head in response to the comand and sounded the charge thus the chase began.

 **Chapter: Thirty Four:**

 **The Gifts of Lothlorien, Elements of Harmony, and the fate of the Alicorn Rings**

The next morning the Fellowship awoke and packed their gear when Haldir and Zacora arrived and told them that Lady Galadriel wished to see them so they follow into the docks where three boats were ready and Galadriel was waiting for them, she summoned them forth but asked the Ponies to stay behind so they did and were lined up side by side to face a table filled with gifts, one for each. The first were too Merry and Pippin two new belts with a dagger for each, the second was too Sam a small box of spices and a white rope made of horse hair. The third and fourth gifts went to Legalus and Gimli a new bow for the Elf and a small vile containing three locks of the Lady's own hair made into a necklace for the Dwarf, then it was Boromir's turn to recieve the fifth gift which was as Merry and Pippin's a new belt but with a solid gold buckle to bring luck and protection not that his pride would allow him to were it so he thought as Aragorn was given a long dagger for his gift and Frodo was handed a speacial one a round vile of clear liquid that contained the light of the Elvish star Alendir.

As for the eighth and final gift this was not to just one but all of them green cloaks with a leaf shaped hook on it, the Ponies were amazed by these gifts as they watched from the side that when Celestia approched them and said in a checky tone, " Now you didn't think you be left out did you? I too have some gifts for you." Now this excited the Ponies very much but then the Princess spoke up again saying to Shining Armor, Flash Sentry and Arch Vine, " But I'm affraid these are to be only for the girls so I ask you boys to step back." and that what they did as a medium sized treasure chest hovered to the five mares and opened to reveal four golden necklaces like Applejacks but the gems were each a diffrent color and were all diamond shaped.

Raritys eye's grew wide at the sight of these treasuers and he hovered them out of the chest to look at them more before saying, " Ah these are the finiest nacklacesess I've ever seen and the gems are so beatifully craftied ." when the Princess hovered them back to her lining side to side and said, " These are not ordinary gems, they are four of six magical items from our home Equestria the Elements of Harmony. The purple one is the Element of Generosity ( she gives it to Rarity), the pink one is the Element of Kindness ( given to Fluttershy), the blue is the Element of Laughder( to Pinkie Pie) and the red one is the Element of Loyalty ( to Rainbow Dash)." Once the necklaces were placed upon their respective owners a spark of magic raced through them even Applejack who had hers since Rivendell, that's when Rainbow Dash asked, " Wait you said these were four of six itams so where are the other two?" and the rincess answeres, " The sixth Element disappeared when me and my sister brought them here, fifth one however was stolen during the First Troll Wars and was not seen till now, " she then pointed her hoof at Applejack to continue saying, " She's wearing it."

This shocked the five mares as Applejack placed her hoof on the golden jewely then says, " This here!?" It was a peotection charm my Grandma gave my in Rivendell." Celestia gave a little chuckle then explains, " Well my dear in a way it is a charm. It's the Element of Honesty to protect from those who mean you harm and show their true colors, I believe that when your Grandmother found it it knew she was related to you so it protected her to get to you someday and now it has." Later the Fellowship began to load the boats and set off but Applejack still had somthing to ask the Princess so she trots back over the dock and says, " Ah beggin your parrton Princess but I wish to know, what ever happened to your ring?" this obviously upsetied her but she gave a slite smile and answered, " I don't have my ring anymore it was destroyed along with Luna's long ago. " then points her right hoof to the one to continue, " I used to wear it here, to most on Middle-Earth it was like a brasslete but to a pony it was a ring with Ember gems while Lunas' were with pale Moon Amathis placed all around it. When Sauron first attacked Equestria he tried to control us and throw us every other pony with our rings because he figered that if he controlled us he more easy control the souls of Middle-Earth. He found my will to be stronger but Luna she was going through some hard times and Sauron used that to make her recentful we tried to tried to help her but his influence darken her heart and replled everything we used in fact Sombra tried to obsorve it into a crystal but it back fired on him and effected his poor horn. In the end it turned her into a Mare of Darkness called Nightmare Moon and I had to use the Elements of Harmony on her, I almost banished her to the moon but I seened her to Rivendell enstead where the pure energy of the Elves restored her to herself. In fear that it would happen again I had a most trusted ally Discord take both of our rings back to Equestria and destroy them." lowering her head.

Applejack did say nor needed to say anything after that she understood being a ring bearer was a heavy berden for both Ponies and non Ponies. The time then came to leave so they all got on the boats and rowed up the River Anduin.

 **End of chapter Thirty**

 **Three and Thirty Four**

 **A/N: Sorry for the no shows so far life has been complicatied and reminder I have no rights to MLP or Lord of the Rings**


End file.
